


Byleth and the Beast

by Spaceelf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flayn is the biggest Setleth shipper, Hate to Love, Knotting, Locked In, Masturbation, Monsters, Nudity, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Seteth is a gentleman, Seteth sometimes has dragon instincts, Spanking, Tail Sex, Teratophilia, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, fairytale AU, no beta we die like Glenn, other characters are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceelf/pseuds/Spaceelf
Summary: Byleth and Jeralt are reputable mercenaries called to a mountain village to deal with a local dragon problem.  When Jeralt is captured by the dragon, Byleth makes a bargain with the beast to save her father's life.  As the dragon's prisoner, Byleth challenges him for her own survival, and ends up getting more than she bargained for.They end up fucking.Beauty and the Beast AU where Seteth is a sexy beast (Dragon DILF) and Byleth is a hapless mercenary who gets caught between a cock and a hard place.  ;)Yes, this IS the beauty and the beast AU FE3H needed.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 145
Kudos: 152





	1. The Stranger at the Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: No smut!
> 
> Byleth and Jeralt get a message from Alois about a local dragon problem. With the new trade route passing through his village, Alois is worried about this beast being bad for business for his family's inn. His old friends from the mercenary days are there to help him out. Byleth encounters a mysterious stranger.
> 
> Spaceelf, you crazy fool, you've finished a fic and started ANOTHER in the same day?!?!?  
> Well someone's gotta keep the Setleth smut content supply coming... I NEED IT
> 
> This AU takes place in Fodlan, but with some slight changes to the setting itself... you'll see ;)

“Ah Jeralt! It’s so good to see you after all these years!” Alois chuckled, giving Byleth’s father a bone-crushing hug.  
“Easy, Alois. It’s good to see you too. We got your message. You really think this is appropriate for mercenaries?” Jeralt asked, doubt in his gruff voice.

“It wouldn’t be a problem since the locals have kept to themselves for years.” Alois admitted. “But when the trade route opened, they couldn’t ignore the sightings of the dragon in the woods. The last group of knights that came up was scared off. They thought they found it’s lair too, and said it had captured a girl and was keeping her captive there.”  
“So this is what you’re doing with your retirement from mercenary work? Not even a year in and you have yourself an… inn.” Byleth greeted her father’s old friend with a wry smile as she looked around the tavern area of the inn.  
“The wife and kids helped build it too!” He chuckled. “It’s good to see you again, Byleth.” He tousled her hair and she batted his hand away with an indignant but playful huff.

“ _ Alois _ , come on!” She growled. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

Alois chuckled, “You’re always going to be like a little sister to me!”  
“And you’re always gonna be my kid, kid.” Jeralt chuckled, giving her that smile that only a doting father could. “Anyways, you should stay here while I go investigate this dragon nonsense. I’m sure it will be nothing.”  
“Nothing for the great Blade Breaker!” Alois chimed.  
“So already you’ve had a group of knights try and deal with this thing, huh?” Jeralt asked.

“Well, there’s actually been quite a few groups and individuals who have dared to face the dragon.” Alois corrected. “The locals warn against it. It’s a ways out of town, in the mountains.”  
“I’m not risking my men, Alois. I’m sending them back to base.” Jeralt sighed.  
“You can’t be serious!” Alois was aghast. “Even for the bounty?”  
Jeralt shook his head. “I know when to pick my battles. At most I’ll go check this thing out on my own, but I’m not about to drag a bunch of soldiers up the mountain blind to the situation. Are you certain there’s a girl up there? How the hell is she able to survive around a dragon?”

“They said there was a girl up there, that’s all I know about her.” Alois shrugged. “If you’re heading up there, I’ll take care of Byleth. You two will always have a place to stay with ol’ Alois!” Alois beamed.

“Thanks Alois.” Jeralt smiled. “Anything else I should know about?”  
Alois thought for a moment, “Hm, well tonight is a full moon, isn’t it? Usually The beast isn’t seen during the full moon, for whatever reason.”  
“A good opportunity to scout the area.” Jeralt nodded. “Let me get a pack together and then I’ll head out. Take care of Byleth for me, will ya?”  
“Of course.” Alois smiled.

“Dad, let me come with you!” Byleth whined.  
“We don’t know what’s out there, Byleth. Just stay put for the first few nights while I check things out. Then we’ll decide what to do.” Her father assured her.  
“Come on, Byleth. You’re old enough to hang out in the tavern with the other patrons and have a few drinks. Maybe you could listen to some of their stories, there might be a few details the locals have that could help you and your father.” Alois patted her shoulder.  
Reluctant, Byleth shuffled to the tavern bar and took a seat. Alois’s wife served her a pint as she surveyed the room. Two local bards dueled on their lutes, while a group of farmers played cards. A travelling merchant convoy occupied the far side of the room, singing with the bards and chatting. Next to her, a cloaked figure sat at the bar, a giant canvas sack at his feet, alongside a crate of supplies. She eyed it, and figured she could strike up a conversation.

“Passing through?”  
The cloaked figure turned to her, but she couldn’t see their face due to the dim light of the inn. They hesitated, then spoke, “Getting a few supplies.” They turned back and sipped their tea, the faint scent of ginger wafting into Byleth’s nose.

“Ginger tea? How about I buy you a pint?” Byleth offered. “You live near here?”  
The figure was silent for a moment, as if they were staring at their tea, mulling over her words and how to respond. “I suppose some ale wouldn’t hurt. It has been a while since I’ve… cut loose.” Byleth asked Alois’s wife for a pint and put it on her father’s tab. She implored again about where the stranger lived. “Just a bit outside town. I do not come here too often.”

“I’m here for a potential job with my dad.” She shrugged, leaning against the bar and sipping her ale.

“The mercenary? I heard. Er, not to be rude but--”  
“Yeah Alois is a pretty loud guy.” She chuckled, looking over to the innkeeper who burst out laughing as he slapped Jeralt on the back, handing him a satchel. “You know anything about this dragon?”  
“I cannot say.”

“Ah, a shame. I’m starting to think coming out here was a waste…” She exhaled, finishing her pint and asking for another. The stranger drank their brew.

“Will you be in town long?”  
She shrugged. “Dunno. I guess it depends on if my dad thinks this dragon stuff is worth it. It would bring us a lot of money and a good rep, that’s for sure. But I’d rather go fishing. Mercenary work is tiring as it is, we don’t need a fool’s errand on top of it.”

“I see.”  
“I’d rather have some lighthearted fun. Now that dad’s gone for the night, it’s a good chance to get into trouble.” She joked, giving a friendly nudge to the stranger. The hood of their cloak shifted, revealing a sensuous smile over a bearded chin, coarse green hair expertly shaped along a strong jawline. “Care to drink a bit with me?”  
The stranger looked her over for a minute, then he tossed Alois’s wife a couple of coins and two more drinks were set before them.  
“Here’s to a night off, then.” He said.

They toasted their flagons and downed the ale. Their idle chatter devolved into Byleth telling the stranger of news from around Fodlan, then stories from her mercenary life with her father, until both of them were laughing and joking.

“Will you be sticking around here for a while?” Byleth asked, yawning. It was time for her to turn in for the evening. She was tempted to ask the stranger to join her in her room. It wouldn’t be the first time she had a one night stand at an inn. Her father always had a pragmatic approach to parenting, and she was given her own room to stay in, and was a grown woman with her own experience living life as a mercenary. Still, she resisted the temptation.

“I must be off, it is rather late.” He sighed. “Besides, there are dragons afoot.” He chuckled into her ear.

She giggled, blushing as he gathered his things and took his leave, bidding her farewell.


	2. The Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeralt goes to investigate but doesn't return. Byleth gets worried and decides to go find her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: No smut
> 
> ohohohoho if I get enough energy and strength back, I'll try to illustrate Beast!Seteth for you all, but I'm still drained from being sick for so long weh

Jeralt came back the next morning, meeting Byleth and Alois in the tavern. Alois served them a hearty breakfast of porridge, eggs, and steak. Jeralt devoured his meal before reporting on the previous night.

“It’s a long way out,” He sighed, taking a sip of tea as be leaned back in his chair. “But there’s a cave, I think it’s the one the knights mentioned.”  
“Oh? Did you see anything there?” Alois asked.

“Well, I looked around, it didn’t seem like much, but when I scouted the rest of the mountainside, I found a path leading up to a whole damn fortress on the mountaintop.” Jeralt explained. “It’s like the whole place has been grown over and forgotten. Why didn’t you tell me about it?”  
“I didn’t know. No one’s really gone past the cave before. The locals don’t even speak of it.” Alois shrugged.

“I’ll be going out again tonight.” Jeralt sighed. “I’m gonna get some rest for now.”  
“Wait, dad! Can I come with you tonight?” Byleth asked.

Jeralt shook his head. “No, Byleth. Just stay here with Alois. I’m going to investigate this fortress… or whatever it is. It might be a few days if I have to dodge a dragon or bandits or whatever.”  
“You’ll need backup.” Byleth insisted.  
“No, I’ll head right back if I think I’ll need help. But for now, I’m just going stealthily… which you’re not the best at, kid.” Jeralt chuckled. “Don’t worry.” He tousled her hair before shuffling up the stairs to his room for some much needed rest.  
Byleth crossed her arms, pouting. “He still doesn’t have confidence in me.” She huffed.

Alois chuckled, “It’s not that at all. He’s worried about you. He wants to protect you, like any father would. Why, if one of my kids wanted to go with me on some death-defying mission, I definitely wouldn’t let them tag along. That’s why I retired from the mercenary business, you know. I can’t just leave them now that I have a family… I’m surprised that Jeralt still takes on work.”  
“He took good care of me when I was younger.” Byleth nodded. “I didn’t see the battlefield until I had trained for years and was old enough.”  
“See? Right now he’s just feeling things out, gathering information. It’s nothing to fuss over, he just doesn’t know what kind of risk he’s facing. He certainly doesn’t want to risk anything happening to you.”

Jeralt set off that evening, taking with him a satchel and a lance, mounting his horse. Byleth moped around the tavern, eventually settling at the bar to watch the bards play their tune. She sighed, finding herself wishing for a stranger to talk to like the one from the previous night.  
There were many questions unanswered. She was eager for Jeralt to return with answers, hoping he’d allow her to join him in slaying this dragon.

When she awoke the following morning, Jeralt hadn’t returned.

Nothing unusual. Jeralt often took his time when investigating important missions, and even longer when he had to be stealthy. She took the day to train with Alois and cut firewood for the inn.

When another night passed and Jeralt still had not returned, worry crept into the back of Byleth’s mind. Alois and his family consoled her, and she spent the day making bread and pies with Alois’s wife, her busy hands a welcome distraction.

When a third night passed, Byleth grew tense. Alois was now starting to doubt Jeralt’s wellbeing. Byleth paced the tavern floor.

“He’s not dead.” She asserted.  
“Byleth--” Alois tried to comfort her.  
“He’s not dead. I know he’s alive. But something is wrong. I need to go out there.”

“Byleth, that’s not a good idea. It’s dangerous. I can’t go with you, either. My family--”

“That’s fine. I can handle it. You know I have a nickname of my own…”  
“The Ashen Demon.” They both said in unison, though Alois sounded more defeated.  
“Byleth, I just want you to be careful. Your father knows what he’s doing.”

Alois’s wife called to him from outside. Byleth followed him out to find Jeralt’s horse had returned to the inn on its own. The animal looked scared and tired, drinking greedily before collapsing to rest in the stable.

“That settles it.” Byleth put her foot down. “I’m packing a few things and I’ll be on my way.”

\---

Alois protested against Byleth leaving that afternoon, but she borrowed one of his horses and went on her way, following the road to a river, then continuing along the riverbank through the forest and to the mountainside. When the trail ended, she dismounted, looking around to start tracking her father. Footprints in the soft soil along the riverbank were worn and old, but pointing her in the right direction.

She sent the horse back to Alois, knowing the animal would hinder her any further. Following Jeralt’s tracks, she moved up the mountainside, listening, quiet. As if she were hunting. In a way, she was. The tracks vanished further into the woods, but a flicker of orange in the corner of her vision drew her attention.

Byleth spotted a piece of torn cloth tied to a low-hanging branch. She recognized it as a piece of Jeralt’s tunic. It was a sign for her to follow, that she was close. She continued on, moving uphill until she came across a cave in the craggy face of the mountains. The sun hung low in the sky, the golden light beaming through the forest to illuminate the cave. There wasn’t much there, other than remnants of a fire from a few days past.

Her father camped there. She ventured out of the cave, glancing around and spotting another piece of fabric tied to another branch to the side of the entrance. Byleth followed a few tracks in the soft earth up the side of the mountain, until she came to a worn and overgrown road. A few saplings sprouted in the middle of the old road, the canopy closing in on what was once a wide route.

With the sky growing dim, Byleth was cautious following the road up the mountain, keeping to the trees for cover. Uncertainty was her greatest adversary as she searched for her father, and she needed to take every precaution. By the time she reached the summit, the sun had set below the horizon, the world growing dark.

In the dimming light, a great stone wall stood before her, overgrown with vines. The main gate was closed, so Byleth scaled the wall with the help of the vines, slipping down into a weed-filled square, where old wooden shop stalls now decayed. A great fortress, castle, whatever it was stood before her. Towering spires of rusted iron, crumbling stone and rubble. Whatever this place once was, in its glory it must have been magnificent.

Byleth skirted the perimeter, going right past the old market stalls and up a staircase. This route seemed the safest, less open and conspicuous, allowing her to take cover in the shadows. She advanced, her eyes adjusting in the dark, but it grew difficult to see. She continued on, creeping along what used to be stables, now mostly caved in, but something was off about them. Iron bars were installed in front of the stable doors. Ahead, light poured from one of the stables, the shadows of the iron bars stretching across the stone walkway like stripes.

She crept along the side, peeking into the lit stable to find her father hunched over a small fire. “Dad?” She whispered, stepping into the light.

Jeralt jumped to his feet, gasping. “Kid! What are you doing here?”

“I came to find you. I’m glad I did. How did you end up in here?” She yanked at the bars, but they wouldn’t budge.

Jeralt went to the bars, clutching her hand before looking past her to either side. “Listen kid, you gotta get out of here. It’s not safe.”  
“I’m not leaving without you. What happened?” She asked, examining the lock on the bars. She glanced around, finding a rusted pitchfork leaning against the nearby wall. Snatching it up, she used it to pry against the lock. The metal scraped and groaned.  
“Byleth, you need to go. It’s not exactly a dragon. And the girl--” His urgent whispers were cut off by the pitchfork snapping in half against the bars. He cursed.

“I’m getting you out of here. Then we don’t have to come back, okay? Forget the stupid dragon, forget the girl.” She huffed, drawing her sword and hacking at the bars. “Damn it I’m not leaving you!”  
The clangs rang out, echoing over the deserted grounds. “Byleth, no! It’ll know you’re here. You have to leave! You have to--”

His eyes grew wide as he backed away from the bars.

Byleth whirled around to see a figure looming over her, luminous green eyes glaring down at her. Digitigrade, scaly claws jutted out from beneath a ragged cloak and tattered clothes. Clawed hands flexed at its sides. Byleth’s gaze moved up to see a beastly face warped in a fanged snarl, embedded in a long wild green mane. Scales shimmered around its glowing eyes, and ivory horns protruded from its head.

She trembled, raising her sword as she backed against the iron bars. “Don’t come any closer!”

“You’ve come to kill me too?” The creature rumbled.

“Leave her alone! She just came looking for me.” Jeralt barked, reaching through the bars and grabbing part of the broken pitchfork and shaking it.

“Another prisoner then.” It growled, swinging a mighty arm and knocking Byleth’s blade from her hands. It clattered across the stone as Byleth was partially knocked with it. She stumbled, gritting her teeth as pain shot through her. Though the creature had batted her aside with the back of its fist, the sharp scales scraped open the skin of her arm. She clutched it tightly, wrapping her sleeve over it to try and stop the bleeding.

“Leave her alone! She’s my daughter!” Jeralt bellowed, hurling the pitchfork at the creature from his cell. The beast dodged it easily, eyes darting between the prisoner and Byleth. His low growl crescendoed to a roar.

Byleth stood her ground, taking a deep breath. “You talk, don’t you? Then how about we make a bargain.”

While she was no match for the beast before her, Jeralt was and he could at least get help. The creature circled Byleth, looking her over with intrigue.

“A bargain?” A warped sound came from its throat and it took Byleth a moment to recognize it as a laugh. “I’m listening.”  
“Let my father go, and take me in his place.” She said.

The creature immediately moved so it was inches from her face, scanning her for any deceit. She didn’t flinch, meeting the harsh gaze of those bright green eyes, folding her arms.

“Byleth, no!” Jeralt pleaded. “You don’t know what you’re doing!”  
The creature growled, about to respond when a small sound stopped him. It’s attention snapped to the stables’ end where a small face peered from behind the wall.

Byleth froze.  _ The girl. _

The creature snarled at the girl as she disappeared back behind the wall, and then turned to Byleth. “Very well then. I accept your bargain.” It reached into his clothes and fumbled for a moment before drawing a key and unlocking the door. He yanked Jeralt out by the scruff of his tunic. “Now go.”

“Byleth, no. I can’t--”  
“Would you rather die here instead as a trespasser?” The beast threatened.  
“No, no.” Jeralt shook his head, and then looked pleadingly to his daughter. “Kid…” He reached for her and she moved to hug him until the creature stepped between them. Jeralt backed away. “I love you Byleth.”  
“I’ll find a way to see you again, I promise.” Byleth sniffed, her eyes burning. “Please, go!”  
Jeralt took a few more steps back before the creature emitted a terrible roar, sending him running. It then turned to Byleth, glaring down at her before shoving her into the stable-cell that Jeralt just escaped, locking the bars behind her.

Byleth rushed to the bars to see the creature stalk off into the shadows. Sinking to her knees against the cold iron, she shed quiet tears.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is taken prisoner, and meets a few of the inhabitants of her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: no smut
> 
> I'll try to put in the notes if there's smut and what sort of content is in each chapter  
> Byleth is starting to gain a little context and clues about what is going on with this strange place.
> 
> Beast!Seteth is hot and angy, spicy boy
> 
> Flayn is so precious, she's trying her best

“He did not have to be so harsh if you ask me.” A girl’s voice pulled Byleth from her sorrow. She looked up to see a young green-haired girl standing beyond the iron bars.  
“The girl. You’re the girl. Are you okay? How come you’re not his prisoner, too?” Byleth asked, wiping her eyes.

The girl chuckled, “As far as I am concerned, we are all prisoners here when he’s grumpy. At least things won’t be as lonely with you around.”

“Who are you?” Byleth asked.  
“My name is Flayn, it’s nice to meet you, despite the circumstances.” She extended a hand to shake.

Byleth took it, but paused mid-shake as she turned over the girl’s hand to see a small patch of green scales. She quickly withdrew her hand, balking. She winced, cradling her wounded arm.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, that was just a bit of a shock.” Byleth coughed. “You’re like the creature, aren’t you?”  
“Well, yes. It’s not so bad for me, though.” Flayn sighed.

“Ah, well. It’s nice to meet you, Flayn.” Byleth have a small but wary smile. “My name is Byleth.”

Flayn cocked her head, “You are hurt.”  
“‘S nothing.” Byleth muttered.

“He hurt you, did he not? I told him not to hurt anyone and then he goes and does this! Oh, I’m so mad. He’s going to have to make it up to you.” Flayn huffed. “Do not worry, I will make sure you are taken care of.” She hurried off.

Byleth sighed, slumping back and staring at the dying coals of the fire. It wasn’t long before footsteps drew her attention back, seeing Flayn return with a bowl of water and an armful of bandages. It was an excessive amount of bandages in actuality, as soon as Flayn set everything down they went tumbling over the ground and into the cell. Byleth chuckled, helping to pick them up.

Flayn took her arm, pulling back the bloodied sleeve and wiping away the blood before wrapping up her wound. “He _says_ he is sorry.” She rolled her eyes. “That’s hardly an apology for a guest.”  
“I thought I was a prisoner.” Byleth chuckled. “From the way my dad looked he didn’t seem like he was treated well, either.”  
“The man was your father?” The green haired girl met Byleth’s gaze. “Interesting. Well, I tried to tell him to be a little nicer, but he’s just in a _mood_.”

“He?”

“Oh yes, my… well he is the keeper of this place now, I suppose.”

“The creature?”  
Flayn nodded. “His name is Seteth.” Byleth was surprised the creature had a name at all. “Since you’re going to be staying with us forever, I will try to get you some better accommodations.”  
“Forever?” Byleth squeaked as it set in. Flayn hung her head. She was silent for a moment before she continued, “I thought there was a dragon here.”  
Flayn chuckled, “There is.”

“Is… Seteth the dragon?”  
“He is indeed. You are quite sharp.” Flayn grinned. “Feeling any better?” She nodded to Byleth’s bandaged arm.  
“Yeah actually. Thank you.” The pain subsided, and the snug bandages were a welcome sensation.

“I’m glad. I’ll work on trying to get you some better accommodations, but it is rather late so I do not know if he has gone off to  _ brood  _ or not.” Flayn got to her feet, gathering her supplies.

“Thank you, Flayn.” Byleth smiled. The girl grinned and nodded before skipping off.

_ The girl has scales. She might be a dragon too. She might not be. And the dragon… is the creature… who has a name. _ Byleth’s thoughts whirled in her mind as she processed everything. Numb, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

\---

Morning came, the sky gloomy. There was something strange about the atmosphere of this place. Flayn came down to bring her breakfast: a tray with almond blend tea, eggs and porridge. Byleth noted the porridge was likely a local thing.

Flayn spoke highly of Seteth, despite the circumstances and everything so far telling Byleth that he was a complete bastard. The green-haired girl seemed most entertained from Byleth’s stories as a mercenary and her travels across Fodlan alongside her father.

Flayn heaved a wistful sigh, “I would love to someday travel Fodlan like that.”

“You can’t?” Byleth asked. Flayn wasn’t the one behind bars.  
Flayn shook her head, “It is complicated.” She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. “Oh, he is coming to pay us a visit.” She got to her feet and Byleth pulled herself up to peer through the bars.

The creature stormed up to her cell. In the still gloomy light of day, she saw him in his entirety. The features were much the same, and he was not as towering as she thought the previous night. A little more than a hand taller than her, and his horns were what gave him a more imposing height, reaching a full head or so taller than her. The bulky cloak over his back was ragged, part of it dragging in tatters behind him on the ground.

“I thought I told you not to talk to the prisoner.” He growled at Flayn.  
“Please Seteth, reconsider. It is so lonely here. Could you at least give her a proper bedroom?” Flayn asked.

Seteth glared down at her, then turned to Byleth. His face contorted into a snarl, “Fine. But I do not want you talking to her. Go run along, Flayn.” Flayn leaned over to wink at Byleth before scampering off.  _ He seems to have a soft spot for her. _ He took a deep breath before speaking, “Since you are to stay here forever, then I am inclined to make it a little more...tolerable.” He unlocked the bars and snatched her arm.

Byleth yelped as he squeezed her wound. He let her go, frowning. He leaned forward, sniffing her bandaged arm.

“I… am sorry.” He said.  
“Tch. Sorry enough to let me go?” Byleth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

He snarled, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder like a ragdoll. She screamed, enraged, pounding her fists against his back. He grunted.

“Let me go, unhand me this instant!” Byleth shouted. “You are not carrying me like this!”  
“Stop it or I’ll lock you back in the stable again.” He growled.

Byleth huffed, letting her arms hang against his back. There was something strange under his cloak. As he carried her across the grounds, she roamed her hands over his back, feeling strange ridges under the fabric. Her fingers traced one of the ridges up to a folded point.

_ A wing. _

“What are you doing?” He snapped.

“You have wings.” Byleth said.  
“I do. Are you picking me apart to find weaknesses?” His voice grew louder, defensive.

“So you’re saying your wings are a weakness?” Byleth smirked.

“They are not, but I do not trust you.” He said.

“As if you’re so trustworthy yourself!” Byleth gave a callous laugh. He tensed and stopped, setting her back down on the ground. He stared at her, his eyes intense, bright even in daylight. They stood in front of a line of doors, in a sort of complex. Part of the building was caved in at the far end. The part they stood in front of seemed to be recently tidied up.

“You are to be my guest here. You will behave. You will not leave, and you will respect my domain.” A clawed finger hooked under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his scrutinizing gaze. She snapped her head away, shoving his hand back.

“Don’t touch me, you  _ beast _ !” Her words seemed to sting him, wincing briefly before his face returned to its usual angry snarl.

“This is your room now.” He slammed open a door, revealing a cozy bedroom. It was spotless and fitted with a bed, desk, nightstand, and armoire. “If you need anything, just ask.” He pushed her into the room.  
“How about my freedom?” Byleth muttered.

“You will be joining me for dinner in the dining hall.” He growled, clenching his fists.

“I absolutely will  _ not _ !” She hissed.

“Then starve!” He slammed her door shut, storming off.

Byleth curled her lip as she looked over her new hope. It was comfortable, and the bed was soft. Aside from the fact that she was there against her will, she would like to call a place like this home.

“He really needs an attitude adjustment.” A voice groaned.

Byleth jumped, looking around. “Who’s there?”  
“I always say you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar.” The voice continued. “Though he is so self-righteous, he’d hardly listen. Just as bad as those stuck up nobles, really.”

Byleth whirled around, trying to follow the voice. There was no one else in the room, it was completely empty. Her hair stood on end.  _ There is definitely something strange about this place. _

“Are you talking to me?”  
“Well who else would I be talking to? It’s just us.” The voice giggled.

“Where are you?” Byleth asked. “Show yourself!”  
“Why I’m right here. The armoire, silly!” Byleth bounded across the room to the armoire and flung open one of the doors. “Excuse me! You can’t just open a lady’s doors without asking!” The door slammed shut on it’s own.  
Byleth stumbled back, “A ghost!”  
“Ugh, no. Look closely. Along the upper trim.” The voice grew exasperated.  
Byleth approached the armoire again, cautiously leaning up to look at the intricate pattern painted along the top side. A feminine face was painted into it, the gold leaf eyes staring back at her. They blinked.

Byleth leapt back, screeching, “It-it-- You--!”  
“Yes, silly. I’m a talking armoire. The name’s Dorothea. It’s nice to meet you.” The face moved as it spoke to her, batting its eyelashes.

“Oh, wow. Nice to meet you.” Byleth took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I’ve… never met a talking dresser before.”  
“You’re in for quite a few surprises, then.” The armoire giggled. “And your name?”  
“Byleth. I’m a mercenary… or was. Before…” She made a vague gesture, “This.”

“A shame. Well Seteth said he wanted you to join him for dinner, didn’t he? Perhaps I could help you pick an outfit!” She chimed.

Byleth swallowed, “No, that won’t be necessary. I’m not going to dinner. I want nothing to do with him.”  
The painted face frowned. “I see. You won’t even consider it? Think it over?”  
Byleth shook her head. “Absolutely not. Forget about his looks, those manners are beastly. You should have seen the way he dragged me over here! And keeping my father captive in a stable for three days on top of that!”

“That is rather ghastly. I don’t blame you one bit, then.” Dorothea sighed. “Well at least you have some friendly company.”  
“I did meet Flayn, she seems nice enough.”  
“Oh yes, Flayn! Sweet girl, charming. She really tries to keep Seteth in line. I feel like she’s the one thing keeping us all sane.” Dorothea said.  
“Us?” Byleth cocked an eyebrow. “There’s more of you?”  
“I suppose you’ll encounter quite a few folks during your stay. Just be careful where you look and what you say if you think you’re alone!” She laughed.

Byleth shuddered, “That’s not exactly comforting.”


	4. The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth is unsuccessful in his attempts to get to know Byleth. The pressure of what is at stake begins to set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: No smut, but Seteth disrobes (no graphic description, nonsexual)
> 
> oooo there's a curse ooooooooooo
> 
> Please leave comments to validate me aaaaaaa also they're the reason I keep writing so IF I DONT GET ATTENTION YOU DONT GET CHAPTERS  
> hahahahahahahahahaha

Seteth paced his office. “Insufferable. You expect me to deal with her?”

Flayn pouted, “Father, this could be our only chance to break the curse. It’s been almost a century. We are running out of time.”  
“But you changed back not too long ago, that has to be a good sign. Surely we do not need her.” Seteth groaned. “Maybe the curse is weakening on its own.”  
“I think that was due to my own magic, but I still can’t do much. I was able to heal her a little. And look, I still have scales.” She raised her hand to show him. Seteth stopped and looked at the back of her hand, sighing. “Rhea is turning to stone. Her fingertips are now solid. We do not have much time. You must at least try!”

He furrowed his brow. “No, it’s impossible. I’ve already ruined my chances. She will not have anything to do with me. Besides, it feels wrong for me to use her like that.”  
“That is why you are the one who has to do it.” Flayn urged. “Please, dress up tonight, I can get Dedue to cook something and Sylvain to make a romantic atmosphere--”  
“Absolutely not! Not Sylvain.” Seteth snapped at the mention of the name. “Let us just see if she changes her mind about my invitation tonight.”

\---

Byleth didn’t come to dinner, as he expected. He still fidgeted in his seat, impatient, stiff in the fine clothes that he managed to squeeze his wings into and not tear into shreds. Flayn even took the time to groom his mane and tie some of it back.

“The food is getting cold.” He looked at the roast that had been sitting on the table for a while. He got up and began to pace across the dining hall. The room had been emptied, only one long table left in the center of the room, dressed elegantly to accommodate even the most elite guests. “Where is she?”

Flayn sat at the table, drinking tea. “Perhaps you should go remind her. Gently.”  
He huffed, storming toward the door.

Flayn insisted, louder this time, “ _ Gently _ .”

He softened his step with a mumble, making his way to Byleth’s room. Her door was closed, and there was no sign she had left since he brought her there earlier that day. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. Growing impatient, he knocked louder.  
“Go away!” Byleth’s muffled voice answered.

_ Had she been crying? _

He didn’t have time to think about such things. “Dinner is getting cold.” He growled. No response. He clenched his fist and pounded on the door again. “I  _ said-- _ ”

“I said go away!” She countered.

“Fine!” He bellowed. “You can’t stay in there forever!”  
“You seemed perfectly content to let me rot forever in that stable!” She shouted back.

“Then rot in your room!” He threw his fist against the door one last time to punctuate his rage, stomping back to the dining hall.

“How’d it go?” Flayn asked, a somewhat bemused expression on her face.

Seteth roared, swiping his arm across the table, sending plates and glasses shattering across the floor. He yanked a leg of the roast off and tore into it, devouring the meat in seconds before crushing the bone in his teeth.

“You need to learn how to better handle rejection.” Flayn sighed. “No wonder she does not want to join us.”

Seteth looked to Flayn, wounded by her words. He slumped his shoulders, “I am sorry.”

“We will try again tomorrow. I will try to talk to her.” Flayn got up, beginning to pick up some of the pieces of broken glass from the floor.

“I do not want you talking to her.”  
“Well apparently I am doing a better job than you are, father.” Flayn said. “I spent part of the morning trying to talk you up and then you contradict everything I said!”

Despite Flayn bringing Byleth meals and them swapping stories and getting to know one another, the situation did not improve. The following days passed just as the first did, where Byleth refused dinner. She ate ravenously in the mornings when Flayn brought her breakfast.

Seteth continued to try to bid her come to dinner, but often lost his temper in his attempts. After five days, he discarded the idea of having dinner with her in the dining hall altogether. Instead, he dined alone in his office.

\---

Flayn was more successful, finally getting Byleth to venture out of her room a week later. She joined her on the dock, fishing over the murky waters of a lake just beyond the end of the dormitory where she stayed. Byleth enjoyed fishing, and though she hadn’t gone fishing in a while, she managed to exceed Flayn’s catches.

Pulling a bullhead from the water, Flayn squealed in delight. “You are amazing! I simply must take our catches today and have them cooked up for us for dinner.”  
“Dinner?” Byleth was apprehensive.

“Do not worry. It will be just us.” Flayn chuckled. “Seteth has been taking his meals alone.”

“That’s a relief.” Byleth handed the fish to Flayn as she followed her into the dining hall. The kitchen beyond the door was big and beautiful. An oven rattled, shifting slightly. A stern face was set in the brick of the oven’s front, yet it softened with a welcoming smile.

“Hello Dedue!” Flayn chimed.

“Flayn, it is good to see you. I see you have brought me some fish to cook.” The oven greeted.

“Oh, Dedue, this is Byleth, our guest. Byleth, this is Dedue. He is a marvelous cook.” Flayn introduced.

“Pleased to meet you,” Byleth smiled.

“Byleth, do you prefer spicy? Mild? Let me know and I shall cook for you.” Dedue said.  
“I will go with the chef’s specialty, whatever you wish.” Byleth smiled. “Thank you Dedue.”  
Dedue cooked for them, and Flayn and Byleth chatted with him as they ate.

They were interrupted when Seteth entered the kitchen, “Flayn, are you in here?”

Byleth’s eyes shot to his, her gaze cold. Instantly she tensed, setting aside the last few bites of her meal.

“I think I’m finished. Have a good evening, Flayn. It was lovely to meet you, Dedue.” She smiled at them sweetly, before shoving past Seteth with a particularly firm shoulder.

Seteth curled his lip at her, but held his tongue.

\---

When Byleth was out of earshot, Seteth sighed, “You had fish without me. Why did you not tell me? I would have loved to join you.”  
“As you could see, I was busy enjoying company.” Flayn said. “And you just scared her off.”  
Seteth shuffled across the kitchen, taking a serving of fish Dedue offered him. “Thank you Dedue. Flayn, have there been any improvements?”

She shook her head. “I dare not mention you. But she did catch all these fish. She is quite good at it.”  
“Really?” Seteth looked down at his meal, impressed. “Listen, there are men in the forest, I am flying out tonight and keep them at bay. You must alert the others and try to cast another illusion spell to protect us.”  
“I will try. But our magic is weakening. I’m not sure how much longer we can hold out, especially since Byleth and her father were able to find us.” Flayn replied.

Seteth’s brows knitted together.

“How much time do we have?” Dedue asked.

Flayn grimaced. “I am trying to convince her to warm up, but Seteth…”  
“You have not spoken to her.” Dedue regarded Seteth.  
“If she wasn’t so difficult--”  
“There’s no excuses at this point.” Flayn snapped.

“Word gets around with us all.” Dedue added. “You have been spending much time in your office.”

“I am trying to organize things and clean this place up. It took quite a bit to get the dormitory semi-presentable. I’m trying to get the bathhouse in working order.” Seteth said.

“No. Excuses.” Flayn set her hands on her hips.

“I don’t have time for this.” Seteth growled, trudging off.

The sun was setting, the gray sky darkening. Seteth went to the top of the cathedral, disrobing. Jeralt had been searching for his daughter since she had bargained for his freedom. Yet the magic illusions kept in place to protect them from the violent outsiders held strong. He hoped it would continue, but he had to be cautious. His beastliness had put everyone in danger when the curse first befell them, and he would not risk anyone being hurt again.

He slowly began to transform, his bones cracking and shifting as he grew to a massive size. His scales spread over his body, his form fully transitioning into a great dragon. His scales shimmered and rippled as he stretched his wings and leapt into the sky, circling over the ruins before making his way out to the forest. He did what he could to mislead Jeralt. He was an intelligent man, knowing that the dragon meant his proximity was close. Because of this, Seteth made a wide detour out away from the castle before flanking where he approximated Jeralt’s position to be from another direction.

Then, he tore through the trees, spotting their camp and wreaking havoc onto it, burning their supplies so that they would have to retreat and restock again, giving him more time. It was all he could do, since time was his only resource, and it was running out.

Jeralt was among the men, cursing him and throwing javelins at him as he hovered just out of range. As much as a threat as he was, Seteth could not bring harm to him. Knowing that as a father, there was too much at stake. It would only lessen his already abysmal chance of getting Byleth’s aid.

Flayn seemed to have her heart set that Byleth was, as the rest of the inhabitants put it, “the one.”

Even though he was under the curse as much as any of them, he still doubted that Byleth could free them all. The curse itself seemed like a distant blur, and he could hardly remember it. Everyone’s memories were getting blurred as they grew more distant, day by day.  _ Is it the result of the curse? Or is it just the passage of time? _

After his work was done, Seteth made a wide circle again, flying in a different direction before making his way back under the cover of night.


	5. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth escapes, but is her chance at freedom doomed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Brief description of naked Beast!Seteth
> 
> lemme just -slightly- turn the heat up  
> /turns oven dial up one notch
> 
> mmm now to simmer for a bit
> 
> does this qualify as a slow burn? should I add that to the tags?

As nice as everyone aside from Seteth was, Byleth was still a prisoner. As such, she plotted her escape. The looming clouds overhead were dark, no pale blotches pointed to the sign of a new moon. Under the cover of this darkness, Byleth slinked through the shadows to the wall, where she once again scaled the rubble and vines.

Her father  _ had _ to be looking for her. Though there was no mention of it, part of her worried he abandoned her completely. Determined to change her fate and get her freedom, she slipped through the forest along the old overgrown road. The strange clouds subsided as she left the caste’s area, and as she looked up beyond the canopy, brilliant stars danced for her across the blackened sky.

It felt so open, so free. Relief filled her as she quickened her pace, hurrying down the mountainside. Though she was winded, Byleth pressed on through the forest, desperate to put as much distance between her and the strange castle as possible.

A light flickered through the trees, and her hopes leapt at the sight. She sprinted towards it, seeing a lone figure huddled next to the small flame. The figure raised their head at the sound of her approach, turning with a lance wielded.

“Dad!” Byleth cried, tears blearing her vision. “Dad! I ran! I ran away to find you!”  
Jeralt rushed to her, throwing his lance aside and sweeping her up in a crushing hug. “Oh, kid! I never gave up looking for you, but this place… there is something very wrong about it all.”

“We should be quiet.” Jeralt quickly hushed her, tensing and snapping his head up, alert. “Every time I’ve come back to this forest it  _ changes  _ and now these strange monsters have started attacking us… along with the dragon.”

“Monsters? The dragon? Us?”  
“That creature could turn into a dragon, it’s terrifying. He came and ravaged our camp a few times, so I send the others back to resupply and mark my path until they return.” Jeralt’s voice lowered as he explained. “As we continued to come back, other monsters started appearing, terrible beasts not quite as big as the dragon, but still hard to fight. They attack us without mercy and make it just as hard to stay out here.”

A twig snapped somewhere behind them. Jeralt snatched up his lance, holding his daughter close behind him. “Every time, there’s always more of them than the last.”

Byleth held her breath. Shadows shifted in the trees around them. Jeralt rolled his shoulders, turning his head to listen. Seconds turned to hours as they waited.

A creature lunged from the shadows, striking out with giant sharp claws. A strange stone glowed in its head, set between blank wild eyes. Below those eyes were rows of jagged teeth, long like knives that glinted in the firelight. The creature roared, and five more like it emerged from the shadows, surrounding them.

“I dunno if I’ll make it out of this one.” Jeralt muttered. “Stay close, kid.”

A gust of wind rustled the trees ahead of them, until something large descended over them, landing two giant paws and crushing two of the monsters. Scales glittered in the firelight as the dragon turned and roared at the other beasts, before raking its claws over the two it had tackled. The monsters stepped back, but remained ready to strike.

The dragon looked down at Jeralt and Byleth. “You escaped.” A deep rumble came from its chest. “I should let you die.”  
“We don’t need your help.” Byleth spat.  
Jeralt gave her a wary look. “Kid…”  
The dragon looked directly at Jeralt, “How many times do I have to tell you, leave. Every time you come back, more of them appear.”  
“You keep sending them!” Jeralt barked.

“I do not! I hate them as much as you do, they are a danger to my domain.” The dragon snarled.  
Byleth’s thoughts raced. A beast lunged at Jeralt and he stabbed at it with his lance, blinding one of its eyes. The beast cried and swiped out at him. Jeralt shoved Byleth back, barely able to dodge himself. The dragon looked on.

“Help us!” Jeralt snarled.  
“I will save you if she agrees to return with me.” The dragon retorted.

“I’d rather have a living daughter than a dead one.” Jeralt grunted as a giant paw swept his legs out from under him and then pinned him. He struck at it, desperately trying to free himself with his lance, cursing.  
“Dad, no!” Byleth screamed, unarmed. She ran to the fire and grabbed a piece of firewood, the log not entirely consumed with flame. She waved it at the monster but it snapped at her, further pressing its weight upon her father. She flung the log at the creature, hitting its shoulder. It let out a deafening shriek before other monsters closed in on her.

She backed away, opening her mouth to beg the dragon for help.

She didn’t have to say anything as the dragon charged the beasts, headbutting the beast over Jeralt and flinging it back into the forest. With a massive whip of his tail, the other two beasts were knocked aside, screeching and whimpering before they retreated.

Byleth turned to her father. “How many times have you brought parties out here?”  
Jeralt looked at her quizzically before answering, “Four.”

She frowned, thinking it over. “It is magic that summons those beasts, isn’t it?” She looked up at the dragon, who nodded. She sighed, “Dad, you cannot keep coming back. Please.”

Jeralt got to his feet, limping over to Byleth. “I won’t now, let’s go home.”

The dragon growled.

“No. There’s something going on. I think there’s more to this whole… thing than it seems. I need to go back. Just promise me you’ll stay back at the inn. I’ll find a way to come see you again. I promise.”

Jeralt frowned. “Byleth…”

  
“Dad. I need you to trust me.”

Her father relented. “You’re a smart kid. But if I start to worry, I’ll come for you again.” He sighed, hugging her.

Her eyes burned as she squeezed him tightly. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, kid.”

“We leave now.” A great paw closed its talons around her, pulling her against a scaly belly. Byleth looked up to see the glowing green eyes of the dragon staring down at her. Great wings hurled them into the sky, the wind stinging Byleth’s cheeks as the dragon soared over the forest, circling a great distance. If Byleth wasn’t terrified of falling, she probably would have admired the journey and been enthralled. Yet the dragon’s paw clutched around her snugly, keeping her safe in his grasp as they returned to the fortress.

He landed before the dormitory, placing her gently on the ground. He began to shift, his form shrinking until he was the familiar creature she knew as Seteth. And he was very, very naked. Byleth couldn’t help but examine him, or rather what she could see of him in the darkness, seeing a trail of green hair stretch down his navel to an exposed length. She stopped herself before she could stare and see any more.

“I didn’t ask you to save us.” She snapped her head away, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t say you could leave.” He growled. “We shall discuss this tomorrow. It is late. Go to sleep. You are lucky the gatekeeper saw you and was quick to alert me.”

“Gatekeeper?” Byleth cocked an eyebrow. Seteth did not answer, instead he spread his wings and shot into the sky, disappearing into the darkness. She clenched her fists, “Bastard.”


	6. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth tries to have a civil discussion with Byleth. Byleth puts more pieces of the puzzle together as she enrages the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Some voyeurism, description of nudity, and Seteth has a knot... slight masturbation
> 
> OH SPICY SPICY SPICY  
> They are not happy at one another and I love writing this trash lmao  
> also never wrote monsterfucking before so let's see how this goes, I liked a few omegaverse fics so I figured why not have a monstercock. Plus there was a great Setleth comic I read somewhere where he had a crazy looking dragon dong and I was like alright okay this could be interesting

“A talk with her? Alone?” Flayn giggled. “How exciting!”  
“It is not what you think, Flayn. She tried to escape last night, and nearly got herself killed. I’m furious. Her idiot father has also been bringing out demonic beasts because he would not give up. It’s stupid, it’s dangerous. I have to tell her--” Seteth was cut off.

“But the curse doesn’t allow us to tell outsiders.”  
“She’s started to put things together, she figured out the demonic beasts, so I think that _maybe_ her father will listen to her.” He explained. “I just have to say the _right_ things.”

“And not lose your temper.” Flayn added.

Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose. “Flayn… this isn’t teatime, this is a very serious talk. I’d like you to bring her to my office so I can have a word without any interloping.”  
“You are afraid the rest of us will not help your chances?”  
“It’s not like that at all!” Seteth huffed. “Perhaps without interference and scrutiny, I will be better able to manage my temper.”

Flayn gave him a doubtful look.

“It would be a good change to finish the bathhouse for her, and give a positive out for the conversation if need be. Perhaps you could gather the others and go finish that while I have this discussion?” He reached for her tiny hand and squeezed it gently in his. “I know how Jeralt must be feeling, and I am trying to approach this with that in mind. I am optimistic.”

“I will go get her.” Flayn sighed. “ _ And _ get the others to finish the bathhouse.”

\---

“Please, sit.” Seteth stood before the window in his office, his back turned to her. His hands folded behind his back. He wore a tattered white blouse, his usual cloak nowhere to be seen. His wings stretched and folded close to his form.

Byleth glanced over her shoulder to see Flayn giving her a smile and nod before closing the door. She frowned and shuffled to the chair on the other side of his desk. She slumped in it, disregarding manners and hooking a leg over one of the armrests. He turned to regard her, a lip curling in dismay. She needed to avert her gaze, the white blouse hanging over his muscled form as memories of the previous night and her wandering eyes returned to her. Her cheeks warmed.

“Have you no manners?” He hissed.

“You don’t.” Byleth shrugged, not meeting his icy glare.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and seating himself across from her. He folded his hands over his desk, straightening his posture.  
“I know we have had a rocky introduction, so why don’t we start anew. I am Seteth, keeper of this place. This was once a monastery and elite academy, known as Garreg Mach.”

“Never heard of it.” Byleth muttered, twirling a lock of her hair idly.

Seteth cleared his throat, “How about you introduce yourself.”

“You know me already. This is stupid. I’m your prisoner, quit wasting time.” Byleth growled, focusing on a particularly interesting spot on his desk.

“Wasting time?” Seteth snarled, his voice raising slightly. She cocked an eyebrow and he quickly tempered himself, sighing. “Well I would rather you be a guest, since you have rejoined us and requested your father leave us in peace.”

“Those monsters come out whenever people come around too often. They’re a way of keeping people out of here, aren’t they?” Byleth asked.

“And keeping us in.” Seteth inclined his head.

“Because of magic?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?” Byleth narrowed her eyes.

“I cannot say.”

Byleth glanced up to study his stoic face. “As in you can’t or you won’t?”

“I  _ cannot  _ say.”

Her eyes grew wide. “It’s an enchantment.”  
“Correct.”  
“...And you can’t say it until I figure it out.”

“Yes. Like you have done just now.” He sighed.  
“Well that sucks.” She muttered, getting to her feet and stretching. “Because I’m not obligated to bother.” She strolled across the room to leave.  
“Now wait just a minute--” Seteth snapped, leaping over his desk in a quick bound and blocking her exit. “There is more to discuss!”  
“No, I don’t think there is. I’m patient with everyone else in this castle or monastery or whatever you want to call it, but I don’t want to bother with you.” She attempted to shove past him, but he grabbed her shoulders, his claws digging into her flesh that she winced, yet he did not pierce her skin. “Ow! What the hell!” She pulled his hands off of her, taking a few steps back. “You bastard! There’s nothing to discuss with you.” Her voice rose as she jabbed a finger into his chest. “You’re the only problem here, imprisoning my father and then me, apparently breathing down everyone’s neck, being an absolute brute with anyone when you don’t get your way. Well I’m not having it! You may be in charge of this place, but if you’re going to have me as your guest, then I deserve respect, too! Everyone here does!”

“Then maybe you should act like you deserve it!” Seteth roared, flaring out his wings to make himself seem bigger and blocking her exit. His eyes flashed with rage.

“Tch, you don’t scare me.” She rolled her eyes, waving her hand at him dismissively. “Get out of my way.”

“Insolent fool!” He yelled, rearing back to let out a terrible roar. She covered her ears and cringed at the sound.

Instead of countering, Byleth shoved past him once again, fleeing from the room. Behind her she heard the sounds of a tantrum as Seteth trashed his office in a fit of rage. She hurried down the hall, back down the stairs, retreating as far as she could from the beast.

Everyone else could be her ally there, but Seteth was still her enemy.

_ At least I know what’s going on. This place is enchanted, and used to be a monastery. _ It was nice to finally have an explanation to the strange happenings and talking furniture, but beyond that she didn’t really care.  _ They can call me a guest all they want, if I’m stuck here, I’m stuck. Until I can figure out some way to get back to dad without dealing with those monsters. _ She reflected on it. Out of all the creatures she encountered, she much preferred the ones she could hold conversations with. Even if those conversations ended up as shouting matches.

“Ah-ha! Everything is working just fine!” Flayn’s voice carried and Byleth’s attention turned up a staircase. Curious, she followed the sound, finding Flayn and a variety of furniture gathered outside of a building. “Oh, Byleth, how did the meeting with Seteth go?”

Byleth rubbed the back of her neck, glancing away, “Not great. You might not want to go up there for a while…” She sighed.  
“That is disappointing.” Flayn sighed. “Still, we have finished repairing the sauna and bathhouse for you. Would you like to try it out?”  
“Ah, sure?” Byleth shrugged. “There’s not going to be anyone… talking to me inside is there?”

Flayn chuckled, “I should hope not! Why don’t you go and decompress. I’m going to go fish and wait for Seteth to cool down.”

Byleth thanked everyone and entered the bathhouse. The front part was a beautiful sauna, ready to go at a moment’s notice. Preferring a bath instead, she made her way to the back part, up a small stairwell to find a gorgeous tiled pool, warm and waiting. Overhead she could see the rolling gray clouds through a clear glass ceiling, and imagined how pretty it would be if the sun were shining through. She could see the higher towers and levels of the monastery, but was confident in her privacy after Flayn’s assurance, and decided to sink into the bath.

\---

Seteth stormed back to his room after making a mess of his office, frustrated. Still angry, he climbed the stairs to his chambers and locked himself inside to pace. He muttered a slew of curses at Byleth, furious.

Then something caught his eye from the window. Byleth was talking to Flayn and a few others outside the bathhouse. He clenched his fists, shaking in anger.  _ Flayn should stay away from her. Why do they think she’s the one? _ He watched as Byleth disappeared into the bathhouse, while the others dispersed.

He lingered in the window until a flicker through the large glass panels at the top of the bathhouse caught his attention. From his window he could see into the bathhouse, something he had never even noticed before.

And Byleth was undressing. He curled his lip in disgust, but could not turn away, intrigued. She peeled away her clothes, and he noted that the wound on her arm had healed, only leaving a few scrapes behind. Her pale flesh was speckled with scars from battles past, as any mercenary would. His cock stirred.

_ And her bosom… _

Soft supple, full breasts draped over a toned naval and thick hips. He swallowed thickly, hardening in his tattered breeches. He growled, cursing himself now that he dared even look, yet he could not tear himself away.

He watched her test the water by dipping a foot in, her legs long and perfect. He palmed himself on the outside of his pants despite part of him yelling to stop, to avert his eyes, to do anything but continue what he was doing in that moment. He inched closer to the window, his breath clouding the glass slightly.

It had been a very long time since he had seen a woman like this. Since he had thought of a woman in this way. As he watched Byleth sink into the bath, he groaned. He pulled his breeches down to relieve his cock of the strain from the fabric, sighing. Watching her made his thoughts run wild, about how he desired to feel flesh against him once again, to dive into that wet heat that he so desperately craved. His knot swelled slightly. He pressed against the window, his cock bobbing for a moment before hitting the cool glass. He shuddered from the sensation, moaning.

_ My knot is swelling. Fuck. _

He pulled himself away, swearing and yanking the curtains closed over the window.

_ No. No. No. No. No. Not like this. You despise her, remember? You’re pathetic. _ He snarled pacing across his chambers, muttering curses as his knot receded and his erection abated.


	7. Casting a Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Flayn come to a realization. Seteth joins Byleth fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: no smut
> 
> A brief interlude to progress things forward. Byleth is very cautious after that strong negative first impression, naturally.

“Rhea’s forearms are now stone, father. Instead of trying to appeal to Byleth you wreck your office in front of her?” Flayn chastised Seteth. “We do not have much time left! How much has she figured out?”  
“She calls the curse an enchantment. She knows about the monsters appearing when people frequent the forest. She knows that we cannot tell her and that she has to figure things out.” He sighed.  
“That is not enough!” Flayn stamped her foot.

“She does not trust me. I believe she still sees herself here as a prisoner. She does not care about details, she does not want to help us. All she wants is to get back to her father.” Seteth snarled, picking up the last few books from his office floor and reshelving them. “We’re better off trying to figure this out on our own without an outsider.”

“We’ve tried that for almost a century and have nothing to show for it.” Flayn pouted. “Can you not just suck up your pride, take a few hits, and try to work through it?”

“And what then? She would have nothing to do with me. She is not even afraid of me when I threaten her, why would she listen when I’m nice to her after being so cruel?” He hung his head.

“She is not afraid of you.” Flayn mulled over the words. “Ah, father! She is not afraid of you! Do you not see? This is wonderful.”  
“What do you mean?” Seteth looked up to meet his daughter’s gaze.

“She sees beyond the beast! She is unafraid of you, so she is more likely to listen to you, if your approach is right. You do not have to worry about your appearance scaring her off! That works in our favor!” Flayn chimed, elated.

A warmth bloomed in Seteth’s chest for the first time in years. “She… she is not afraid of me.” He shot to his feet, “She is not afraid of me!” He laughed, grabbing Flayn’s tiny hands in his giant claws and dancing around the room with her. “This is wonderful!”

Seteth’s outlook shifted, gaining more confidence. With Byleth undeterred by his appearance, he tried to approach her more, working to control his temper. Byleth, however, was stubborn and having none of it. This made it far more challenging for Seteth, and tried everyone’s patience.

\---

Byleth sat fishing alone on the dock, enjoying a peaceful afternoon to herself. She was appreciative of Flayn and everyone else’s efforts to make her feel at home, but was wary of Seteth’s hostile presence. With more amenities at her disposal, she started to formulate excuses to get out of talking to him.  
As she plotted her various escapes, she didn’t notice him behind her. He cleared his throat, startling her. Nearly toppling into the water, Seteth leapt forward and caught her arm, pulling her back to safety.

“I apologize if I scared you.” Seteth frowned as she glared up at him.

She opened her mouth to give him one of her new excuses, but drew a blank.

“May I join you?” He asked, pulling out a fishing rod from the bucket at the end of the dock. She exhaled, nodding silently, turning back to her line.

He sat next to her, stringing his line and hooking his bait. As he cast, there was a long silence between them. She was grateful for it until he began to speak.

“Do you like fishing?” He asked. She turned to him slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“I hate it.” She rolled her eyes.

Instead of the usual anger she expected, he only chuckled. Caught off guard, she asked, “Why are you here?” He probably wanted something from her.

“Nothing. I like fishing.” He paused. “It reminds me of my late wife.”  
“I… I’m sorry for your loss.” Byleth suddenly checked her attitude ten times over and put a lock on her tongue.

“It was a long time ago.” He sighed.  
“Before the enchantment?” She asked.

He nodded. Byleth prayed for a fish to bite, for Flayn to walk by, for something to happen. Nothing.

“She taught me to fish, though I was never good at it.” He laughed. “Still, I do it sometimes so I can remember her.” There was a longer pause before he continued, “Flayn was impressed you could catch so many fish. It is her favorite food. It brings her plenty of memories as well.”  
_Another hint._ It clicked for Byleth, falling into place like a puzzle. Everything Seteth or Flayn said seemed to have little hints about them, or their predicament. _Why are they trying so hard to tell me? There’s nothing someone like me can do to help them, is there?_

“Flayn is your daughter.” Byleth concluded.  
“She is.” He said as if relieved to share the information with her.  
“That is why you agreed to the bargain for my father, and why you spared him in the forest.” Her mind raced with memories, and tried to recall any other details she could have possibly missed.  
“That and it would be wrong for me to do otherwise.” He nodded. “Flayn said you caught a lot of fish, but nothing seems to be biting…”  
“It’s because you’re talking too much.” She muttered.

“They bite more when it rains.” Seteth looked up, sniffing the air.

“Damn it, I don’t want to deal with that.” Byleth sighed, starting to reel in her line.

“Do not worry.” He smiled, stretching out a wing and holding it over her. A few drops began to fall, padding against the membrane of his wing like canvas. “Let’s try to have a good catch, hm?”

She looked up, studying the wing over her that successfully shielded her from the drizzle. She then regarded him for a moment, before giving him an agreeable nod.

_ You still can’t trust him. _


	8. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn finally gets Byleth and Seteth to have dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: no smut, drunk byleth, Seteth is a gentleman
> 
> I'm open to ideas and suggestions as usual. If it doesn't make it to this fic, then it might happen in the next one!

“Please Byleth, just one more chance.” Flayn begged. “I’d just like a nice meal to eat and talk with everyone.”

Byleth groaned. “Talk is going to turn into yelling with your father. He’s aggravating. It won’t be as pleasant as you think. I know you’re lonely and the furniture doesn’t really have an appetite but--”  
“Hey!” Dorothea interjected, “I take offense to that!”  
“And what would you rather be called, Dorothea?” Byleth rubbed her temples.  
“I… I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it.” She mused. “Carry on, then.”

Byleth laid back in her bed. “Look, if I do this tonight, will you stop bugging me about it?”

“It will be as frequent as you like.” Flayn nodded, beaming.

“Fine, fine.” Byleth relented.

“Great. Dorothea, please dress her up. Tonight is a special occasion!” Flayn cheered, skipping out of the room.

“Special occasion? For what?” Bylath called after her, but she was already gone.

Dorothea turned to her, her door opening as a dress was thrown into Byleth’s arms. “Try this.”

Byleth examined the shimmering silver fabric, the gown covered with a layer of chiffon. “I’ve never worn anything like this.” She gave a doubtful look to Dorothea.  
“Try it.”  
Byleth sighed, changing into the silver evening gown. The hug shoulder neckline cut perfectly over her chest, allowing her to fill the silhouette of the gown snugly. The off-shoulder sleeves gathered and had chiffon veils draped behind the arms. It wasn’t particularly Byleth’s style, but as she admired herself in the mirror, she appreciated the look.

After all, this was for Flayn. The person who showed her the most kindness since she arrived, the person who made her feel the most at home. The poor girl must be desperate for some sort of special dinner, so she’d have something to reminisce on after who knew how long of being cooped up in this monastery.

\---

With the pleasant change while fishing the other day, Seteth was optimistic about Byleth joining him and Flayn for dinner. Flayn once again groomed his mane, pulling some of it back for him. He dressed in finer clothes, opting for a navy suit that much resembled the blue robes he used to wear when he worked as advisor to the archbishop. Straightening his cravat, he sat eagerly at the table, the dining call completely transformed for a more intimate dining experience.

Flayn seemed to go through meticulously planning this evening, and he was looking forward to having a change of pace and creating a new memory with his daughter.  _ Perhaps we will even make progress on explaining the curse! _

There was a knock on one of the dining hall doors, and Flayn jumped to get it. Seteth recalled his manners, rising from his seat as he awaited their guest. The door opened and his heart raced.

She was beautiful. Her hair had been partially pulled back with a silver comb, and she was dressed in an elegant silver gown. Seteth’s jaw dropped, never expecting a mercenary to look so refined. He was captivated.

So captivated that he didn’t notice Flayn slip out the door behind her until it slammed shut and there was a click of a lock. Byleth whirled around, pulling at the knob.

“Flayn? Flayn! Don’t lock me in here! I thought we were having dinner together!” She cried, pounding against the door.

“You two need time to work things out!” Flayn insisted. “Enjoy your meal!”

Seteth panicked. While Byleth pounded against the one door, he darted across the room to the other, pulling at the knobs. All locked. Byleth started looking elsewhere for an exit and Seteth ran to the door from where she entered.  
“Flayn, what is the meaning of this? Surely this was not your idea.” His voice rose as he pounded against the door.

“You must control your temper father. We all worked hard to try and get this to happen. Just trust us!” Flayn called back.

“Was Sylvain involved in this? Claude?”

“ _ Everyone _ was, and everyone’s willing to take the blame!”

Seteth howled in rage, ready to break down the door, until Flayn called him again.  
“I’ll be back in a few hours. You two play nice.”

_ Hours. _ He stiffened, turning slowly to see Byleth slumped against the far door, defeated.  _ Hours. _

“This was… unexpected.” He exhaled, trying to calm himself down as he met her gaze across the room.

“How about you just stay over there, and I’ll stay over here, and we’ll just wait it out.” She crossed her arms.

“As reasonable as that is, I’d rather not see all this food go cold. It is so rare Dedue and Ashe get to cook, and it looks like they really did their best. It would be a shame to waste their efforts.” He sighed, pulling out a chair for her. “If you are so inclined.” He went to the opposite end of the table, seating himself.

She hesitated, then took the place set aside for her, serving herself a plate. The food was delectable and fine, and the wine was delicious. He tried to recall when she had such a luxurious meal, but drew a blank. A giant roast goose, grapes, steamed and fried vegetables, fresh sweet rolls, nut bread, pâté, and an extravagant charcuterie were all laid out before them. She savored every bite, trying to take her time.

Seteth’s manners were less refined, as he had fallen out of practice after almost a century of being a beast and having no need. When he caught her staring as he shoveled vegetables into his mouth, he slowed down, setting his food aside.

“I… apologize for my manners.” He mumbled.

She threw up a hand, “No need. There’s no one else here, and I wasn’t exactly raised with a silver spoon in my mouth. How about we have at it and save the talk for after?”

He couldn’t help but smile, nodding as he resumed. In turn, she dug into her food, and while she was still civilized enough to use a fork, she may as well have competed with him on finishing her plate in record time. They ate ravenously, finally finishing after having sampled everything on the table. Reclining in their seats and sipping their wine, they both were in a more amicable mood.

“So, why is Flayn so insistent upon us getting along?” Byleth wondered aloud.

“She is lonely, I suppose.” Seteth shrugged.

“I see. Well aside from our conversation during fishing the other day, I still consider us at odds.” She sipped her wine.

“As do I. I do not know if I can trust you fully.” He replied.

“Trust me? Hah, it’s _you_ who can’t be trusted!” She scoffed. “You’re the most hostile person here. You would have probably kept me locked in that stable if it wasn’t for Flayn. I probably would have starved--”  
“I would not have allowed you to starve.” Seteth’s voice rose, echoing through the room. He growled, getting up to pace on the other end of the room. “You misunderstand entirely.”  
“Ah yes, because nothing says trust me like locking someone up right after meeting them.” She poured herself another glass of wine.

“You were the one who had a sword drawn, ready to kill me! What am I supposed to do, let you run me through?” He snapped.

She downed her glass of wine, pouring another.

“You snuck up on me! You’re always sneaking up on me! Can’t you give me a warning, say hello or something first?” She said, getting to her feet. She swayed slightly, her face flushed.

_ Aaand she’s drunk. _ Seteth groaned.

“Am I to expect that you wouldn’t be terrified of me? Of this?” He gestured to himself.

“I was scared because you started me in the middle of the night and my father was locked up and begging me to leave because I didn’t know what was out there!” She shouted.

“I hardly believe that!” He scoffed, glaring down his nose at her as she stormed up to him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

“Maybe  _ you  _ shouldn’t assume things about people before you get to know them!”

“Maybe  _ you  _ could have said something or kept your bumbling father from leaving the inn!”

She narrowed her eyes. “How do you know about the inn?”

_ She’s drunk. Maybe she won’t remember any of this. _

He stumbled over his words. “You said you were a mercenary, aren’t you? Then I would assume you’d stay at an inn, seeing as it was only you and your father here.”  
She glared at him, but seemed to buy it. “You worried so much about people thinking you’re a beast that you actually became one! But I’ve traveled around Fodlan enough to not judge a book by its cover, and all you have shown me is your beastly behavior!”

Seteth was furious, the words stung. A bitter truth. The air between them was electric. Her lips trembled, her eyes flashed, and her face was flushed.  _ Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. _ He shivered, now very afraid.  _ She’s gorgeous. _

“It’s gonna take a lot for your to fix that first impression, and so far, you’re doing terrible.” She turned and sauntered back to her seat, resuming her wine.

“Then instead of avoiding me, give me a chance to prove you wrong.”  _ You insufferable, beautiful, loathsome creature. _

She made an exasperated sound, leaning over her chair and resting her chin on her fist. “Fine, whatever.”  
“I need you to make a deal with me, that you promise to have dinner with me every night.” _Making promises when she’s drunk might not be the most gentlemanly of choices, but it would be the best way to get her to join me._

She rolled her eyes, “Sure, I’ll join you…” Her voice trailed off as she started to doze over her fist in her chair.

“Byleth?” Seteth cocked his head. “Byleth?”

_ Of course she’s asleep. Dammit.  _ He crept to her side, examining her. She was sound asleep, a lock of hair falling across her face. He exhaled, bringing a claw along her cheek to push it from her face. As his finger brushed against her skin, a shiver shot down his spine.  _ So soft. _ He swallowed, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering too far. He slinked back to his seat, eating a bit more of the meal until Flayn returned for them.

“So, have you two worked things out?” Flayn chimed as she opened the door. Her face fell when she spied Seteth in his seat at the far end of the table, and Byleth snoozing in her chair opposite of him.

“Not entirely.” He replied. “She drank a bit too much. Perhaps tomorrow we can have tea with dinner instead.”  
“Tomorrow?” Flayn perked up.

“Yes, she agreed to have dinner every night with me.” Seteth stood up, straightening himself.

“Well that’s good.” Flayn looked over Byleth. “She’s really out.”

“I will take her to her room.” He sighed, walking over and giving her a gentle nudge on the shoulder. “Byleth?” She murmured something and her fist slipped from under her chin. She collapsed against Seteth’s leg. “Ah, I suppose it won’t be that easy.” He said, pulling her up into her arms. He shuffled around her before hoisting her up and carrying her out past Flayn.

Flayn’s eyes sparkled as he passed her. “Father…” She gasped, a grin crossing her face. Seteth glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“Will you help me and get the door?” He asked.

Flayn nodded eagerly, running ahead of them, stealing glances over her shoulder as they made their way to return Byleth to her room. Seteth didn’t mind that Byleth was asleep, or that she leaned her head against his chest. Or that when he stumbled on a step she stirred and nuzzled into his neck. He struggled to hide his flushed face from his daughter who seemed enthralled with the fact that he was carrying Byleth back to her room.  _ It’s just simple courtesy. _


	9. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth joins Seteth for dinner again. The atmosphere changes when music begins to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Brief mentions of Seteth getting riled up, Byleth getting hella flustered

“I agreed to join him. For dinner.” Byleth repeated.

“Every night.” Flayn reminded her.

Byleth blanched. The previous night ended in a blur, and while she remembered the agreement, she didn’t think it serious. Then again, she never thought anything was serious when she was inebriated. But Flayn seemed so hopeful before her, and her grudge was alleviated when she saw it wasn’t a cheap ploy, but there was a fantastic feast laid out for her.

“And you’ll be joining us?” Byleth asked.

“No, that’s why I’m the one that brings you breakfast.” Flayn chuckled, pouring her a cup of tea and handing it to her before setting the tray aside on Byleth’s bed. “You should enjoy it! If you want I could get music--”  
Dorothea interrupted them when an operatic scale.

“Oh that’s not really necessary…” Byleth chuckled nervously.

“Well you’ll still need to dress nicely, so Dorothea can work her magic again and pick out another gown for you!” Flayn said.

“Do I have to?” Byleth groaned.

“I never get to have any fun, who around here is going to fit into these things besides Flayn?” Dorothea opened her doors to reveal a plethora of dresses.

“And I’ve already tried them all!” Flayn giggled.

“I suppose he was somewhat tolerable last night. Despite the yelling.” She said.

“Hmm, I think a nice emerald color would be perfect for tonight.” Dorothea mused.

\---

Seteth hid his excitement from Flayn, cautious. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself and he still had doubts. About Byleth, the curse, and everything in between. Additionally, he had other things to worry about, as their supplies were getting low since Byleth came and they were depleted quicker than usual.

His worries eased when Byleth entered the dining hall, dressed in an emerald gown.  _ His  _ color. His face flushed as he glanced down, realizing his same navy suit with a different cravat was probably an embarrassment.

Again the doors were closed and locked, and Flayn chided their protests, apparently still distrusting them.

Byleth was hesitant to eat, however. She circled him as he stood by the door, looking him over. He could only guess what was going through her mind.

“I am losing reasons to trust you.” She sighed.  
He swallowed. “Why is that?”  
“Flayn locks me in here with you. And then I, in my drunken stupor, agreed to this nightly occurrence.” She said.

“You do not remember?” Seteth asked.

“Oh, I remember, but that’s pretty much the only thing I can recall aside from yelling at you. And you yelling back.” She hissed.

Faint music began to play, snapping her attention across the room. It was coming from beyond one of the doors. A piano doing a brief scale and adjusting to prepare for a song.

“Manuela.” Seteth breathed, clenching his fists at his sides. “Of course they’d do this.”

“What?” The piano began to play a waltz, and although muffled beyond the door, it was still loud enough to reverberate through the empty dining hall.  
“Nevermind.” He sighed. “Would you care to dance?” He offered his hand with a cold glare.

“A dance with the enemy?” She laughed.

“If that is what you wish to think of me, then I can be your enemy.” He growled with a smirk. Her face warped into a snarl as she took his hand, allowing him to lead her in a dance. “Would you prefer to sleep in the stable again? Are iron bars preferable to your bed? I do want to accommodate my guest, after all.”

“Oh yes, you’ve shown such hospitality to me.” She said sarcastically. “It’s Flayn and everyone else that I’m concerned over.”

“A pity. Seems like I’m the only one here looking out for your best interests.” He bantered.

She cocked an eyebrow. “Yes… They all have been rather pushy.” She watched her feet for a moment before he turned her, snapping her attention back to him. “Like trying to constantly get us alone together. Locking us up in here.”

“I’d much rather be eating in the solitude of my office.” He lamented. “Now I’m stuck entertaining you every night.”

She narrowed her eyes, smirking. “I am glad you and I are on the same page. So we tolerate this for their sake, make them happy, and go about our business.”

“Sounds fair.” Yet her words made his heart ache. He quickly buried the feeling. “After all, I cannot  _ stand  _ you.” He dipped her low, causing her to clutch him for balance. Her lips parted in a surprised breath and something about it stirred him. She blushed.

“As if you’re not a temperamental mess?” She scoffed as he pulled her back to him, until her body was flush against his. Her blush darkened.

“It seems I’m not the one who is a mess at the moment,” He leaned down and purred into her ear. “Are you bothered by this?” His hand slipped to the small of her back, pulling her even closer, until they shared breath. She pulled her hands from his, pressing against his chest as she looked away to hide her red face.

“N-no.” She stammered.

The sight of her flustered drove him wild.  _ She liked it. This is going to be fun. I’ll just mess with her a little. _

The music stopped. Byleth pulled away, stumbling as she freed herself from his grasp. She straightened herself, clearing her throat, regaining her composure.

“We should eat before the food gets too cold.” She said, keeping her eyes from meeting his.

“Very well.” He glided across the room to pull her chair out for her. She shifted on her feet, before relenting to allow him to seat her.

Confident, he strode back to his chair. He watched her as she ate, her moves slower and more deliberate. Intrigued, he mirrored her actions, recalling what he could of semi-decent etiquette.

Music began to play again as Seteth finished his plate. Drinking a cup of tea, he asked, “Would you like to dance again? It has been so long since I have had the opportunity.”  
Byleth stopped, her mouth full of potatoes. She choked them down, wheezing as she washed it away with some tea before beating her chest with a fist. Her eyes watered as she swallowed a few times.

“It can wait.” Seteth smiled smugly, sitting back in his seat and pouring himself more tea.

“No,” She wheezed, downing the last of her cup. “No,” Her voice came more solid. “We can dance.” She nodded vigorously, shooting to her feet. Her face reddened again.

Seteth was very entertained by this new version of Byleth and wondered what exactly was running through her mind. He swaggered across the room to her, offering his hand once more. His tail twitched in anticipation, and for show he stretched his wings, watching her eyes grow wide as she took them in.

He rolled his shoulders, pulling her into the rhythm of another waltz as he led her around the room. She struggled to meet his gaze, keeping her eyes either to the side or at her feet. When he did catch her looking back up at him, he gave her a toothy grin, only to have her bury her face in her shoulder.

“Something the matter?” He crooned.

“Shut up, I know what you’re doing.” She growled.

“Oh, and what am I doing?” He chuckled.

“You’re  _ messing  _ with me!”

“Really? I thought we were dancing.”

She glared up at him, her face red. Then there was a glint in her eye. She shifted her weight on her feet and began to lead him in the dance. He resisted, their steps turning into a muddle of moves.

“You seem to forget who leads…” Seteth growled as he pushed against her. She was strong, and he did not want to overwhelm her with his inhuman strength.

“I like to switch things up a bit.” She said, pushing against him further. She dug her heels in, shifting her weight to push him until he bumped into the table. Dishes clinked behind him as the table shook from his tail.

“You’re quite bold. I can’t decide if that’s good or bad in a mercenary. Enlighten me?” Seteth smirked, holding her back as he pushed himself away from the table.

“It leaves people guessing, and I always come out on top.” She strained against his grip, but as a beast he easily overwhelmed her, pushing her back until he pinned her against the wall.  
“On top, you say?” He hummed with a lazy smile. Her face reddened as she looked up at him, panting. His cock stirred at the vision. He felt his cheeks burn. The music stopped.

She growled, “You’re going to regret this!”  
“It seems you already are.” He rumbled.

The door opened. “Father!” Flayn gasped.  
Seteth glanced over to see his daughter staring at them, and realized their position was a bit too close for her eyes. It was his turn for his face to redden as he stammered to explain.

“Whoa, way to go Seteth!” A voice chimed from behind Flayn.

Seteth broke away from Byleth, finding himself on the other side of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Damn it Sylvain. Keep your mouth shut.”

The candelabra hopped before Flayn, his gilded face plastered with a devilish grin. Others peeked out behin

d Flayn as well: Manuela the piano, Claude the telescope, and Hilda the vanity. All of them whispered and commented on what they had just seen, and now Seteth was as thoroughly embarrassed as Byleth was.

“Out.  _ Out _ !” Seteth bellowed, snarling at them all. He spread his wings to blow their view of Byleth.

Byleth was mortified, huddled against the wall and hiding her face in her hands. When Seteth successfully chased off the others, he returned to her.

“I apologize. Are you alright?” He asked, his voice soft.

“Yeah, fine.” She couldn’t look at him, slipping past him to hurry to the open door. “Thanks for the dance. Good night, Seteth.” She muttered on her way out.

He hung his head, unsure if she meant the words. He had fun embarrassing her alone, he never meant for the others to see them like that, so close, so intimate.  _ Almost as if… _

He halted the thought from going any further, his balls aching in protest. He sighed, turning back to pick at the leftovers on the table and mull over their exchange. He was utterly confused by himself and Byleth, now completely unsure and more of a mess than he was before dinner.


	10. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth follows a hooded figure from the monastery into town. Something strange has happened, and now she has the opportunity to return to her father. But will she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: No smut
> 
> It's totally obvious but MAGIC IS CAUSING A BIT OF A PROBLEM! Don't worry, she figures it out, but not before a lot of weird confusion and pining
> 
> suggestions/ideas welcome!

“What do you mean we won’t be having dinner tonight?” Byleth was unsuccessful at hiding her surprise and dismay.

“Father has business to attend to.” Flayn shrugged.

Byleth sighed, resigning herself to continue fishing at the dock for the rest of the day. Catching and releasing was entertaining enough as she let her thoughts wander. It was almost a month since she arrived at the monastery, and she found herself growing more intrigued with Seteth, though she was loath to admit it. When night fell, she sighed and lit a lantern, putting away her fishing pole and getting ready to turn in.

She stopped when she noticed something shift in the air. She glanced up to see the eternal clouds part as the full moon rose. Her hair stood on end. Silver light bathed the grounds, and a flicker of movement caught her eye.

A figure was heading toward the gate in the distance. Suspicious, Byleth followed from the shadows. The gates opened for the figure freely, creaking and rattling. Byleth recalled what Seteth had said about the gatekeeper, and glanced around, finding a portion of the wall collapsed and scrambled up the rubble, hopping down to the other side. She quickly skirted the outside of the wall, slipping back into the shadows of the forest. The overgrown forgotten road was clear, cobblestone stretching perfectly across as if it were laid yesterday. There were no saplings, no weeds. The figure brisked ahead of her in the middle of the road, confident they were unfollowed.

Byleth was wary, but pursued them at a distance. She recalled the road and the way to the monastery being a winding maze through a forest, yet the suddenly cobbled road beneath her led straight to the main road of the village where Alois operated his inn. Her mind raced.

_ This could be my chance to escape! I can see my dad again! _

She hurried behind, closing the distance between her and the cloaked figure. She watched as the figure entered a general store, exiting with a sack slung over their back. Then the figure went into Alois’s inn. Byleth held her breath as she stopped outside in the shadows, debating whether or not to go inside.

Finally mustering the courage to go inside, she reached for the door. It swung open, hitting her in the face. She stumbled backwards, grunting as she rubbed her face where the door hit. She swore.

“Byleth?” A voice hissed, familiar.

She groaned, looking up to see the cloaked figure, the sack over their shoulder and crate of supplies in their arms.

“You? Wait a minute… I saw you here before. You were here a month ago.” She recalled the man who had drinks with her at the bar. “How do you know my name?”

The figure was silent for a beat.

“Ah.” He said softly. “I suppose you want to see your father.” His knuckles turned white as he clutched the crate in his hands tighter. “Are you leaving us?”

“What?” Her mouth went dry as she struggled to answer. Something deep down told her that she needed to stay, especially since she was beginning to unravel the mysteries behind the enchanted monastery, and her fascination with Seteth. She went to the tavern window, peering inside to see her father and Alois chatting with a handful of Jeralt’s mercenaries. The figure watched her as she pressed her hand to the glass. “Dad… I’m sorry.” She whispered.

She turned to the figure. “Who are you? How come you can leave the castle? Why was the road all clear?”

The figure backed away, “Byleth, could we do this anywhere else than right outside of the inn?”

“And where would you suggest?” She crossed her arms, expectant.  
The figure glanced around, and she couldn’t quite read him from the cover of his hood. “Follow me.” He led her into a nearby bar, with a much more muted atmosphere than what Byleth recalled of Alois’s inn. The figure bought them drinks as they sat in a corner, away from the rest of the patrons.

In the private shadow of the bar, the figure slid off his cloak. He had piercing green eyes and green hair, his chin lined with coarse hair to match. He sighed. Her breath hitched, he was beautiful. While she flirted with him a month ago casually, she never expected him to be so breathtaking as when he removed his hood.

Her face flushed. “You look like Flayn, almost. Why haven’t you been around at the monastery?” She whispered. “Why are you able to come into town?”  
He raised an eyebrow, then inhaled. “You… you really do not know?”

She cocked her head. “Know what? You’re that stranger from a month ago. We had a whole conversation and then I figured I’d never see you again, only to find out you’ve been at the monastery this whole time! I thought everyone there was furniture besides Flayn and Seteth.”

“Oh dear. I suppose you would not realize with my voice different, either.” He muttered. “I’m surprised you’d come all this way and not run to your father.”  
“I want to, believe me. There’s just… something holding me back.” Her brows knitted together as she considered it. “Now after tonight, I know I can’t just run away. Maybe if I can get answers… maybe they all need help.”

He inhaled, “Yes. Desperately.” He reached over and squeezed her hand. “Please, you must help us.”  
“I’m not sure how…” She met his gaze. There was something about him that she couldn’t quite guess. Every time she came close to the realization, it seemed to evade her.  
“Nor am I.” He said, frankly.

“There’s… some kind of magic. An enchantment. It’s here even now.” She gritted out.  
“Yes. Of course. It must be why--” He choked on the words, unable to continue.

“You cannot say it!” She gasped.

“I am sorry.” He hung his head. “You must return to the monastery. I cannot stop you if you decide to return to your father, but I beg you--”  
“I know I’m risking a lot, but when I saw you, so many more questions came about.” She sipped at her ale. “Seteth would be furious if he found out I snuck out again.”  
“He is.” His fists clenched on the table.

“Yeah, but I can’t just run back to my dad. Not when I have all these questions. And you said that everyone needs my help, right?” She grinned. “So it’s just like mercenary work, except there’s a bit to unravel.”

“Really?” He perked up, meeting her gaze.  
“Of course! The sooner I crack this, the sooner I get back to dad.” She took another drink. “You have to tell me why you are able to leave and why everything is different. Why I saw you a month ago, but why I haven’t seen you at all between now and then.”

“I cannot say.” He leaned closer to her, looking her over.

“Another one of those damn riddles!” She huffed, meeting his gaze. His eyes were enchanting, and somehow familiar. She wanted to get lost in them, and somehow she was drifting closer and closer… She snapped back, gasping, “The full moon!”

He shushed her quickly before nodding. “Yes, it’s the moon. The full moon is the only time that the path clears and when I can go out and get supplies for the monastery.” He whispered. He realized they were close enough to share breath, and his face flushed. “Byleth… I need to tell you…”

She was staring into his eyes. “There’s something about you…” She whispered, reaching up and brushing a hand against his cheek. She examined him closely, studying his face, her lips so close to his… Her cheeks burned.

“I--we should get back. I have the supplies I need, and we should not dally.” He cleared his throat. She swallowed, realizing their proximity and backing away, only to eye the erection in his pants.

“Oh. Sorry.” She glanced away. “Yeah, I’d better get back before someone tells Seteth.”

He got to his feet, gathering the supplies. “I’m sure he already knows.”  
“Has his temper always been that bad?” She asked.  
“What? Of course not!” He scoffed. “He usually has a very good reason.”  
“He’s so frustrating!” She offered to take the crate from his arms. He hesitated before handing the sack off to her instead.

“He isn’t, is he?” He grimaced.

“Ugh, the other night he was just about to drive me up the wall!”

“Literally.” He breathed.

They walked back up the cleared path, illuminated by moonlight. Talking and joking as they did the first night at Alois’s inn, Byleth was happy she finally had someone comfortable to talk to. It was a welcome relief, but where had he been hiding all last month?

“Where do you usually hang around at the monastery?” She asked as they neared the gate.

“Oh everywhere, really. The offices. Library.” He hummed.

“What about your name? We’ve talked this much and you haven’t even told me who you are! I feel terrible asking now after this conversation…” She chuckled nervously.

He stopped in his tracks, faltering for a moment. “...Cichol.”

“Cichol.” She smiled. “It’s so lovely to have someone real to talk to. I mean… everyone else is  _ real _ , but you don’t seem like them at all. And it’s not because of the whole furniture deal.”

He blushed, “I should bring the supplies in.” He set the crate down to take the bag from Byleth, slinging it over his shoulder before picking up the crate again. “I… I am truly grateful you came back, Byleth.” She tensed, every muscle in her body screaming at her to do something, but she was frozen, unsure. She mustered the strength to smile and part ways, hurrying back to her room.


	11. Dreams and Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth thinks about Cichol and Seteth. Flayn chaperones their dinners as they continue to bicker. Byleth grows frustrated searching for answers to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Byleth masturbates and Seteth overhears
> 
> The mystery continues!
> 
> Leave your ideas and suggestions! I love to hear them and also need validation so comments keep me going!!!

Seteth’s thoughts raced as he left the supplies in the kitchen.  _ She came back. She had the option to leave, but she came back. She came back. She came back. She came back!  _ His heart soared at the thought, even though part of him was still very mad that she followed him and dared to leave.  _ I’ll have to deal with that tomorrow. But how? She doesn’t realize who I am. She knows there’s something off about it, but she can’t figure it out… due to magic? Or am I really that different? _

He wanted to go to her, eager to take advantage of the full moon and see her one last time before he transformed back to his beastly shape. He brisked out to her room, but stopped himself as he was about to knock on her door.

_ What am I doing? She’s probably asleep. This would be out of line. _

A small sigh beyond the door proved to him she was not asleep. He stiffened, pressing his ear to the door. There was a shuffling and a whimper. His breath caught in his throat as he strained to listen, hearing a soft moan. His face went red as he realized.

_ Is she…? _

\---

Byleth’s thoughts whirled but continued to drag her back to the vision of Cichol. How he blushed when she regarded him, examined him, studied him. How when she glanced down she could see the growing tent in his pants.

How she had almost slept with him a month ago.

She sighed, throwing off her clothes and diving into bed. The thoughts continued to rage through her head like a tempest, heating her core. She whimpered, giving into the ache and roaming over her body with her hands, imagining as if it were Cichol touching her. She traced her fingers over her folds, swirling around her clit. A moan slipped from her lips.

She pictured Cichol, his face flushed, his cock hard. She moved her fingers imagining him touching her, another moan escaping. Her wet heat demanded more, and she slid in two fingers. Her other hand fondled her breast, gently pinching her nipple.

“Ah, Cichol…” She sighed softly. She worked herself up, imagining herself over him. “Fuck--” She whined, seeing the image in her mind so clearly.

Suddenly, it wasn’t Cichol under her, but Seteth. She gasped, “Seteth--ah!” Release found her. She didn’t give herself time to ride out her orgasm, bolting upright. “What? No… why? That can’t be… Are they the same? But that’d make no sense.” She caught her breath, but her chest still heaved from the shock.

_ Did I just cum to Seteth? Or was it Cichol? _

Her mind reeling, she decided to dress and head to the bathhouse instead.

\---

Seteth listened outside, and when he heard her cry out for Cichol his heart fluttered. He rutted gently against the door, the friction against his erection offering relief. He dared not make a sound, biting back moans as he listened to her sweet sounds. When she called out for Seteth, his heart stopped and he froze. She moaned loudly, then countered herself with a slew of questions and confusion.

He held his breath, his knuckles white as he gripped the door frame, listening. A bead of sweat trickled down his brow.  _ Is she figuring it out? Or was she touching herself to… me? _

Shuffling and footsteps alerted him that he needed to flee. He bolted away, dismissing his urges for safety. As he fled across the monastery to the safety of his rooms, his bones cracked. The moonset this month was later than last, and he had lost track of time. Quickly he disrobed in hopes of saving one of the last good sets of clothes he could wear as a human, tossing them into a pile.

He groaned as his legs stretched and reformed, his spine grew out and extended into a tail, and his wings emerged from his back. Scales poked through his flesh, rippling over his back and limbs. His face contorted, changing to his more beastly shape, his hair and horns growing out. He sighed, disappointed.

Over the years he didn’t mind the beast as much, but now he regressed to loathing this form. He was an animal, a savage monster cursed to bring fear and doomed to this fate until Rhea turned completely to stone and the monastery crumbled. Everyone’s fate after that he could only assume was death. Unless the curse was broken. With Byleth the outsider now here and unraveling the mystery for herself, maybe she truly was the one to save them.

\---

Seteth slammed his fists on the table. “You snuck out last night.”  
Byleth leaned back in her chair, smirking. “I came back, didn’t I?” Dorothea dressed her in gray tonight, a simple but elegant dress that flaunted her cleavage.

He snarled, “You were to stay here. You betrayed my trust.” He had planned this confrontation out, to test her. To understand her. To maybe have a little fun with her. Days at the monastery were boring to say the least, and she was the one interesting thing he couldn’t predict. If she couldn’t figure out his identity, she could at least find other clues along the way, and he would make the best of it.

And get his revenge for her frustrating him.

“As if you trusted me at all!” Byleth scoffed, sipping her tea. “I don’t have to sit here and be lectured like a child. Why didn’t you tell me about Cichol? Are there other people here who aren’t furniture? Or is that part of the curse, too?”

Seteth growled, “There are no other people here.”

“Well is there any other mystical magic regarding the full moon that I should know about?”

“No.” He replied. “I’m sorry to disappoint you but your beloved Cichol won’t be around for another month. You’ll have to deal with me instead.”

“You’d be more tolerable if you’d manage your anger!” She shouted.

“You’d be more tolerable if you listened!” He roared, storming across the room and picking her up from her chair, throwing her over her shoulder. “If you are quite finished, I will take you back to your room now, where you will stay for the rest of the evening!”

She pounded her fists against his wings, “Put me down, put me down!”

He didn’t mind so much as her supple ass hung over his shoulder and he couldn’t help but stare at it since he had the opportunity. She was certainly checking him out as Cichol, so he felt like he could steal an opportunity to eye her given the circumstances.

“Father!” Flayn’s voice rang through the dining hall as she returned from the kitchen carrying a pie.

Seteth stopped in his tracks. “Flayn, she is being difficult.”  
“Put her down this instant!” Flayn stomped her foot.

Seteth gently set Byleth down. Byleth smirked, then stuck her tongue out at him. He gasped and gestured at Byleth, looking pleadingly to Flayn to say something.

“I suppose she provoked you, huh?” Flayn huffed, setting the pie down on the table.

“Yes!”  
“Well then you both are in trouble!” A wicked smile crossed Flayn’s face. “You two will not only dine together every night, but you will have to dance at least one dance every night too. Until you learn to get along. I, being the compassionate arbitrator, shall chaperone.”

“Are you kidding? You can’t make me do that!” Byleth crossed her arms.

Seteth let out a terrible growl, looming over her. “I will do anything to make Flayn happy, and so will you.”

Something about that growl shook Byleth, and though she was used to Seteth’s outbursts, his aggression to protect his daughter was a whole other level. A great scaly arm looped around Byleth’s waist, yanking her against him.

“We will dance then.” Seteth grumbled to Flayn. His grip was tight around Byleth as he led her, though she was more like a ragdoll with his movements. He leaned down to whisper in Byleth’s ear, “This is not over.”

She gripped his arm in an attempt to intimidate him, but he didn’t react to it. “Far from it.” She growled.

Flayn called for Manuela to strike up a tune. She hummed and watched them dance until she was satisfied. Byleth seemed irritated to be at the mercy of a little girl, though Seteth knew Byleth was fond of her as well. He growled every time she tried to put distance between them, relentless in his leading of the dance and giving her no room to compromise. Her face grew bright red as she gave up her attempts, placating him.

When the music ended and Flayn was pleased, she offered them dessert. Seteth happily joined his daughter at the table for the treat while Byleth trudged out of the dining hall and locked herself in her room.

\---

Seteth rattled her in every way she could imagine, and it only made her more furious and frustrated. She restrained herself, only to be taunted by steamy dreams where beasty Seteth overshadowed Cichol. She joined Flayn and Seteth the following week for dinner, holding her tongue and outright refusing to talk as the days went on.

During the day, she tried to seek out Cichol, searching the offices (aside from Seteth’s) and the library. There had been no sign of him, and she wondered if he was only around during the full moon.

_ But he told me he usually hung around here. _ Byleth worried he was avoiding her, the thought crushing her. She slumped against a bookcase, sliding to the floor and hanging her head.  _ I shouldn’t be focusing on him. I should be trying to figure out what’s going on here myself. Maybe the full moon isn’t important. There’s other pieces of the puzzle out there. _ Like what caused the enchantment, and why everyone was so fascinated with her as an outsider.  _ Why am I the one to help them? What can I do? _

“Oh, Byleth. You startled me. I did not expect to see you here.” Seteth’s rumble of a voice greeted her. She greeted him with a scowl. “I never see anyone else up here… aside from Linhardt.” Byleth had stumbled across the talking pillow when she was exploring the library for the first time not too long ago. “Why are you in the library?”  
“I thought…” She sighed, “Nevermind. It’s not important.”

“Were you looking for something?”

She glared at him. “What do  _ you  _ care?”

He curled his lip, “Well I thought maybe I could help find whatever you were looking for, but if you are going to be like that, then I will just come back after you leave.”

“He said he comes up here.” She muttered.

Seteth frowned, “Who?” He realized the answer immediately after he asked.

“Cichol. But you said that he’s only around during the full moon. It doesn’t make sense. Is one of you lying?” She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him.

“There is no reason for us to lie here.” He shook his head.

“I’m missing something. I just…” She dragged a hand through her hair. “I figured if I had someone like Cichol around, I’d get to those conclusions faster. Talking to him I figured out so much, but there was also something that kept avoiding me.”

Seteth inhaled sharply. “Perhaps you should take some time to really explore the monastery. Every tower, every staircase, every door.”

_ Is that another hint? _

“Do you think I’d find Cichol?”

He was silent. “Whatever you find… if you ask the right questions, I could answer them.”

She pulled herself to her feet, nodding. With a new determination she asked, “Do you have a map of the monastery? It might help my search.”

Seteth nodded, crossing the library in only a few great strides and rummaging through the shelves of scrolls. He found a few copies of the monastery map, handing them over to her.  
“Will these suffice?”

She unfurled one across the closest desk, looking it over. “Thank you, Seteth.” He nodded, watching her in silence before leaving her to study the maps.


	12. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth devise plans... but will they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: Byleth being a little horny and masturbating a little
> 
> Things are going to get very spicy after this  
> but is it enough to break the curse? (Answer is no!)
> 
> Gimme suggestions and ideas... then enjoy the ride!
> 
> Byleth is also confused about her feelings for Cichol and Seteth.  
> Seteth is in denial and basically just tolerating most everything because he loves Flayn but he realizes he's starting to feel a little soft for Byleth

Byleth spent her days scouring the monastery, meeting the enchanted inhabitants along the way. She was strategic in her search, marking the maps of the monastery and spending a day at a time looking for anything of interest in each area of the monastery. When she went searching after breakfast with Flayn, Seteth would often find her.

Spending the first few days exploring the dormitory, she moved to the greenhouse. Lush with flora, the greenhouse also grew much of the food for the dining hall year round. She was impressed. Leonie, a pair of garden shears, was pleased to have company as she pruned. Byleth aided her in harvesting squash as they chatted.

“Ah, Byleth. I did not expect to see you here.” Seteth’s voice drew her attention to the doorway.

“I’ve been exploring, like you said. I didn’t know about the greenhouse, this place is wonderful.” She smiled, returning her attention to the squash.

Seteth plodded over to watch over her shoulder. “Have you found anything of interest?”

“Nothing relevant to your enchantments, though being around the flowers is really nice. Leonie was just telling me how flowers can have certain meanings. Isn’t that fascinating?” Byleth brushed a bit of dirt off of a squash before putting it into a basket.

“Indeed.” Seteth raised his eyebrows, eyeing the snapdragons and alyssum nearby. “Well, I had better be off, continuing my rounds.”

Flayn watched her father leave, turning to Byleth, “Do you like flowers, Byleth?”

“Sure. They’re nice.” She shrugged, continuing to work.

“I will leave you to it, then!” Flayn chimed, skipping off after her father.  
Byleth thought nothing of it, more interested in chatting with Leonie, learning about the plants and sharing stories about her mercenary work in exchange. She was delighted to find that the monastery was a wealth of knowledge no matter where she turned, from the library to the inhabitants.

That evening, Byleth helped cook dinner with Dedue, making roasted squash to accompany the rotisserie chicken. When she served dinner, Seteth glowered down at his plate while Flayn was overjoyed that Byleth had joined Dedue in cooking.

“You have not poisoned this, have you?” He glared at Byleth across the table.

“You could always taste it and find out.” She countered, used to their usual banter by now. If he wasn’t making comments, she would be starting arguments, and it alternated frequently, to Flayn’s dismay.

“Oh, you two must stop it this instant!” Flayn huffed, irritated. “I am quite tired of you bickering! I’m going to chain you both together for a day if you do not cease!”

Byleth shrank back, and Seteth groaned. Eating in silence, they endured the meal until Flayn bid them to dance. Seteth was more gentle in the past few days when they danced, his bright eyes focused intently on Byleth as they moved. The tension between them persisted.

Yet when Byleth retired for the evening she found herself too worked up after being in such close contact with Seteth to rest, and fell into a routine of relaxing in the bathhouse after. In the privacy of the bath she let her mind wander, and her thoughts filled with him. Though she loathed it and chided herself, she could not resist thinking about him, about how close he was, about little things he did to comfort her and aggravate her.

She found herself sinking into the water and touching herself, shame burning her cheeks. Flayn’s threat to chain them together had intrigued her. She was aware Flayn wanted her to get to know them better and get close to them, but this new development meant she wanted more. Her body very much liked the thought of it.

_ Maybe I’ll have some fun. Deliberately get him mad. Seduce him. _

The thought had her cumming. When her sensibilities returned she cursed.

“I can’t like him. He’s been only cold and harsh! He doesn’t like me. He just wants to make his daughter happy…” But the idea stirred in the back of her mind, urging her.

\---

“She likes flowers, you know.” Flayn nudged Seteth as she caught up to him after leaving the greenhouse.

“Flayn, I do not think this will help us. It is not what the curse meant.” He doubted.

“I see you have softened towards her. She is wonderful, bright, charming.”

“She does not care for me. I am a beast. She much prefers  _ Cichol. _ ” He sighed.

“She still has not figured it out?” Flayn asked.

He shook his head. “I think the curse is making it a little more difficult. I have an idea, but I am afraid she will be driven toward Cichol instead of… the beast. But that is _ if _ your theory about the curse is true.”

“You are willing to try?”

“We are desperate.” He sighed. “Though she is frustrating to deal with…”

“You protest too much.” Flayn giggled. “I think you need to face your feelings.”  
Seteth turned red. “That is not true! I am trying to be rational and look at our options.”

“If you insist.” Flayn hummed.

Seteth spent the day in his office, over his desk as he worked to write a letter. Hopefully this plan would not fail him, and help Byleth come to an understanding, if not a realization.

When he was called to dinner, he slipped the letter in his coat, planning to venture to the greenhouse after dinner, hoping that Byleth wouldn’t skip her usual after dinner routine of taking a bath.

Goading her at dinner was still entertaining, and one of the few things he really enjoyed lately. Even if Flayn disapproved he could not help but taunt Byleth and banter with her, relishing her angry flushed face. Flayn would only make them dance for longer every time they did, and with her new threat of chaining them together as punishment he was even more tempted.

Yet he resisted. It would be impractical. While he was open to the idea of interacting more with Byleth, being chained to her all day would probably drive him mad. He still thought her insufferable in many ways, and she still hated him. Only recently had she grown more patient and tolerant, probably as a request from Flayn.

As he spied Byleth leaving her room from around the corner, Seteth slipped into the greenhouse, swearing Leonie into secrecy as he snatched up snapdragons and alyssum for a small bouquet, and tucking his letter between the blooms. Quickly and silently, he tucked the bouquet and letter secure against the door before retreating back to his office to pace. He agonized over what she might think of the letter, what she’d say, if she’d even bring it up to him at all…

And so he did not sleep that night.

\---

Byleth returned to her room to find a small bouquet waiting for her against her door. Curious, she assumed it was from Flayn, until she opened the letter with it.

_ Byleth, _

_ I wish I could see you smile at me again. It brightens my day. _

_ I wish I could tell you everything. _

_ I wish there were words to describe how I admire you. Your inquisitive mind, your brilliance, your wit. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Cichol _

A shaky sigh escaped her, as she clutched the letter against her chest. It wouldn’t be long until the next full moon, and she would repay this gesture ten times over. Giddy, she placed the flowers in a vase on her windowsill. She read the letter over and over, holding it tightly as she fell asleep.

\---

“You look tired.” Byleth greeted as Seteth shuffled by the stables. He hadn’t even noticed Byleth leaning against the stable door watching him. He straightened immediately.  
“Hello Byleth.” He inclined his head. His heart pounded. He wanted to ask her about the letter. He resisted.

“Doing the rounds?” She asked. “Didn’t get any sleep last night?”

“Yes, the rounds.” He nodded. He ignored her comment about sleep, seeing how perky she was. “You seem to be in a good mood.”  
“I got a bouquet last night! Snapdragons and alyssum.”  
Seteth’s tail twitched as he stretched his wings, puffing out his chest in pride. “How wonderful.”  
“And Leonie said the flowers mean something, too!”  
“Oh?” He smirked, already knowing the answer.

“Snapdragons mean things aren’t as they seem. It could be a clue to what’s going on here.”  
“And alyssum?” He closed the distance between them, looking her in the eye.

She was oblivious to his moves. “Beauty within.”  
“Anything else?” He asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” She smirked.

_ She won’t tell me about the letter? Why? _

“The flowers are a hint…” She looked to him, expectant.

“They are.” He nodded. “If you knew where they were from, it might be a little more context. Perhaps someone is trying to tell you a specific message about themselves.”

“A message?” She pondered over it, her brow furrowing.

“I wish you luck.” He nodded, continuing down his path.  _ Put the two together, Byleth. I know you can do it. But why didn’t you mention the letter? Why would you hide something like that from me? _

\---

Byleth’s search along the side of the monastery was fruitless so far, other than discovering some interesting features and meeting a few more of the residents. She marked off the section on her maps, moving along over the next week until she finished the second floor of the monastery.

Her bickering with Seteth at dinner had abated for two days after Flayn threatened them, but then she slowly began pressing him again. She hadn’t dared to mention Cichol to anyone, now conflicted over her feelings and her next move, but the idea that itched the back of her mind grew to an urge, which soon turned into an impulse.

“I’m not finding anything. All you’ve given me is useless advice.” Byleth lashed out after Seteth asked her how her search was going.  
“You still haven’t explored some areas…” Seteth tensed. “I grow impatient with _you_. This isn’t easy for us, either.”

“Father…” Flayn warned.

“No, I have had enough. You cannot say what we tell you is useless when you have barely scratched the surface. You cannot lose your patience when we have waited like this for almost a century!” He snarled.

“So instead of trying to help me along further, you just yell at me? That’s  _ real  _ useful.” Byleth rolled her eyes. “I’m not exactly used to being cooped up like this, either!”

“Oh yes, why don’t you just run back to your father, then? Oh wait, there’s monsters out there eager to snap you up for dinner.” Seteth countered. “Your impatience is inexcusable compared to what we’ve been dealing with!”

“So far I’ve figured out you’re enchanted or cursed or whatever--”  
“Yes, _cursed_!” Seteth shouted. “Finally you say it!”

“That’s enough!” Flayn shot to her feet, yelling. “You two will enjoy being chained up together starting tomorrow morning. You brought this on yourselves!” She stormed out of the dining hall.

“Flayn, wait! Please reconsider!” Seteth blurted.

“Look what you’ve done.” Byleth shook her head, her lip curling as she got to her feet.

“Me? This was your fault! You started this one!” He growled, storming across the dining hall to jab his clawed finger in her face. “Now I am going to have to drag you around tomorrow.”  
“Drag me? I have stuff to do, too!”  
“Like what? Give up on your search?” He scoffed.

“I don’t need you in my face right now!” She hissed, trudging off.

“Of course not, you will be in mine all day tomorrow.” He snarled.


	13. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth must endure the punishment Flayn has decided for them. They continue to argue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: They're horny. They're angry. Seteth spanks Byleth and Byleth likes it. Both are conflicted about their feelings, but Byleth is making a move...
> 
> This chapter is tacky and cheesy as hell and I hate myself for it
> 
> Things are about to get even spicier.
> 
> ideas/suggestions welcome!!!

Seteth awoke to furniture shuffling around him, followed by the sound of a click. He glanced down to see his wrist shackled, frowning. Flayn stood over him, supervising to make sure he did not take his rage out on the others who helped her.  
“Flayn,” He growled, sitting up, “Do not do this.” He warned.

“No, father! You need to learn!” Flayn hooked her hands on her hips. There were other noises in agreement around them.

“She will eat me alive!” He huffed.  
“Then you would do well to behave. Now, let’s go get Byleth, everyone!” Flayn called. Seteth was yanked along by a chain attached to his wrist, grumbling.

Byleth didn’t come willingly either, kicking and screaming as the monastery residents tackled her and dragged her out of her room, wrestling the shackle onto her wrist. With two meters of chain between them, Seteth was grateful for what distance he could get. Neither of them could face one another, pouting as the others left them to suffer.

“You shall get this off tomorrow if you learn to get along!” Flayn mocked them with a wide smile.

“You wound me, Flayn.” Seteth glowered.

“I thought I could trust you.” Byleth said.

Flayn skipped off, laughing.

“I hate you.” She breathed, folding her arms.

“I despise you.” He snarled, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

They stood in silence for a long moment, until Seteth decided to do his rounds. He turned to leave, but Byleth would not budge. Growing impatient, he yanked his arm sharply, causing her to stumble.

“I need to do my rounds.” He said.  
“I’d rather have breakfast first.” She dug her heels in, pulling back against the chain.

“Stop being so difficult. You can eat later.” He growled.

“I want breakfast!” She yanked him back. He didn’t budge, only glaring at her.  
“Fine, you want breakfast? I will get you breakfast.” He swept her up with one arm, tossing her over his shoulder. She shrieked, beating her fists against his back. He growled, swinging his tail to wallop her on the side of her head.

She stopped, stunned, enraged. “Did you just…”

“Stop hitting me.” He answered.

“How dare you!” He continued on, ignoring her ranting and cursing as he brought her to the kitchen, sweeping up a hunk of bread and shoving it into her hands. She exhausted herself, finally conceding and munching on her breakfast as Seteth walked around the monastery, checking in on the residents.

Many seemed amused at the sight of a particularly irritated Seteth carrying a very red-faced and angry Byleth over his shoulder. Her indignant puffs and muttering were ignored largely as he went about his business.

After a particularly colorful slew of swears from Byleth as Seteth met with Catherine in the training grounds, he left quickly. Alone, he retaliated against her with a swift smack to her ass.

“Excuse me!” Byleth gasped.

“You really should be more respectful of others’ time. Your muttering is getting on my nerves.” He couldn’t resist slapping her ass again, watching it ripple under the impact. His cock stirred at the vision.  _ I really enjoy this. Wait. You are stuck with her all day. Be sensible. _

He sighed and set her down as she unleashed a barrage of insults, continuing on his way. She dragged along behind him, ranting.  
“I’m never going to forget this you know. No one else would treat me this way. Cichol wouldn’t, maybe that’s why he doesn’t hang around, isn’t it? Because you’re so unbearable?”

He clenched his fists, “I’m certain you would drive anyone mad with how you are behaving now.”

“You  _ spanked  _ me!” She retorted.

“I will finish my duties quickly and then we shall do whatever you like, just stop talking!” He groaned.

“Whatever I like?” She asked.

“Yes, anything. Just please give me silence!” He lamented. She did not respond, and he sighed in relief.

\---

The Ashen Demon, Byleth was going to give him hell.

So she pounded against his back and cursed him, ranted and swore as he went about his business until he had enough. When his hand struck across her ass she froze, shocked.

“Excuse me!” She gasped.

“You really should be more respectful of others’ time. Your muttering is getting on my nerves.” He then spanked her again.

As outraged as she was, she was more enraged that she  _ liked  _ it. And she hoped he’d do it again.  _ No, don’t. Stay cool. _

He set her down, negotiating with her to give him peace as he finished his rounds, making sure everyone had what they needed. As they ventured up to Seteth’s office so he could take notes of today’s latest concerns, Flayn intercepted them. Immediately Seteth’s tail curled around Byleth’s waist.

“Father! I see you two are finally getting along. I was worried when Catherine told me that you two were still fighting.” Flayn clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling.

“We are getting along just fine, Flayn.” Seteth smiled, pulling Byleth to his side with his tail and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “See, just fine.”  
“Oh how wonderful!” Flayn trilled.

“Yeah, I think we have figured everything out. Do you think you could let us go now?” Byleth asked, smiling. Seteth shot her a wary look.

“No, I said a day, and it shall be a day. Tomorrow morning is the deal. Unless you misbehave again…” Flayn narrowed her eyes and looked between them. “We’re all watching you.”

Seteth slumped his shoulders as Flayn wandered off, waiting until her footsteps faded from earshot before turning to her. “You shouldn’t have asked that, you fool!” His tail tightened around her.  
“Don’t you blame me for that, you’re the one who raised her.” She scoffed. “Let go of me already, or is the chain not enough for you?”

He scowled, uncoiling his tail. “Well, what is  _ your  _ plan today?” He asked.

“I haven’t looked on the third level, yet. Can you take me up there?” She asked.

He exhaled, nodding, leading her up to the third level. A handful of rooms were empty, part of the ceiling in one caved in. Seteth was impressed with how thorough she was, examining every wall panel, every nook and cranny. However, there was nothing on the third level, and the curse prevented him from indicating anything at all until she mentioned it first.

“There’s nothing here.”  
“Yes.” He sighed. “I am sorry. But there is still the cathedral across the bridge.” He replied.

“I will start there tomorrow.” She said, “But it’s getting late, now.”  
“Ah, yes of course. Dinner. I suppose I’ll need to dress--” He stopped, the realization hitting him.

“I don’t suppose she’d let us get away with a casual dinner?” She gulped.

“Surely she would not insist upon us sleeping together as well…” Seteth pondered aloud, his brow furrowing.

“Oh no. She said tomorrow morning, what if she expects it?” She blanched.  _ Wait a minute. This is good. I wanted this, didn’t I? _ She looked up at him, her eyes roaming over his beastly physique under his tattered clothing.  _ How much of him is… human? _ She turned away as she felt her cheeks burn.

“We should avoid her. She’ll come looking for us first.” Seteth said.

“Avoid who?” Flayn asked. Alongside her was Sylvain the candelabra and Lorenz the coat rack, ready with another suit in hand, this one black.

“You’ll need to get ready for dinner, Seteth.” Lorenz held up the suit. Seteth balked, exchanging a nervous look with Byleth.

“So this means you will unchain us?” Seteth squeaked.

“Oh no, we wouldn’t take that risk and ruin the mood.” Sylvain chuckled. “Don’t worry, Byleth. Flayn has you covered.”

Flayn sat with Byleth on the other side of a room divider. Byleth’s face was red as she tried desperately to ignore the struggle of Sylvain and Lorenz behind her as they wrangled a very aggravated Seteth.

“Do not worry,” Flayn chuckled. “You’re next.”

Byleth buried her face in her hands.  
“Ready.” Lorenz chimed. Byleth glanced up to see Seteth emerge from behind the divider. His eyes were glowing, and he looked angrier than usual. His mane was tied back even more this time, and with his posture straight, he glared down his nose at Byleth. Her jaw dropped at the vision of such a magnificent creature. He was beautiful, and her face was fully flushed.

Flayn snapped her attention back to reality as they went to Byleth’s room. A similar scene played out with Byleth struggling to slip into a dress while one arm was still chained to a brooding Seteth on the other side of a divider. Marianne the hairbrush helped tie up Byleth’s hair, setting a braid in a coronet. The shimmering black evening gown that was selected for her had a plunging neckline and had a green satin belt across the middle, as if to math Seteth.

Byleth eyes Flayn who was watching her with a calculating gaze.  _ All of this was very intentional, and her plan.  _ Byleth had to hand it to the girl, she was clever. She cursed herself for being too caught up in her stubbornness to be attentive to it. Though she didn’t really mind after seeing Seteth.

When she emerged from behind the divider, Seteth’s reaction was much the same as hers. His face reddened, and his mouth opened several times before he could say anything. She avoided meeting his gaze, already feeling the heat between them.

“I’m hungry.” He blurted.

Flayn’s palm collided with her face as she groaned. “Fine, then. To dinner!” She marched ahead with the others, leading the way.

Byleth and Seteth hung back, walking slower. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, pursing her lips. Her mind was a tempest as she tried to decipher the best thing to say.

“This is hardly appropriate.” He murmured to her.

“Agreed.” She breathed. “Having us dress up was a bit excessive.”  
“I didn’t think my little girl would be so cunning. I am proud, but also terrified.” He chuckled.

She laughed, “I definitely have a newfound respect for her.”

Flayn left them alone to dine, which was a pleasant surprise. Their seats were close together, creating a new intimacy between them. Byleth was extra cautious and aware of her manners, worried that Seteth would be appalled from one wrong move. His own etiquette seemed flawless and graceful by contrast. They ate quietly, and as they finished their meal, Manuela’s faint piano music drifted through the hall.

“Care to dance?” The low rumble of his voice came as he stood up, offering a hand.

She blushed and took it, allowing him to lead, the chain hanging between them glinting in the candlelight. They waltzed across the dining hall, and Byleth was captivated by him. This dance was smoother, softer. His eyes were brilliant and gentle as he  _ smiled  _ at her.

“Seteth,” She gripped his arm as he dipped her, then pulled her back, “You’ve been enchanted for a long time…”  
“Almost a century.” His gaze turned sorrowful.

“Did… did anyone else ever come here? Did anyone try to help you in all that time?”  
“No.” He shook his head. “Those who came near were often chased away or devoured by the demonic beasts. Those who made it beyond the castle walls were… terrified of me. At first I pleaded for them to help us. But they didn’t listen. They fled and returned with mobs to kill me and destroy this place…”  
“So outsiders lost your trust.” She concluded.

“Yes.”

Seeing him sad pulled at her heartstrings, aching her. “I’m not afraid of you.” She reached up, stroking his cheek. He leaned into her touch, as if starved for it.

“Thank you. It is nice to hear those words after a century. Even the residents here have grown to fear me in some ways. But I try so hard to care for them, since I am the only one of us all who can--” He choked, then swore. “The curse…”

“I’ll figure it out.” She slowed her steps, moving into him to embrace him.

He held her there, leaning down to murmur in her ear, “Thank you, Byleth.”

They swayed for a while, not realizing that the music had ended. Byleth loved the feel of him around her, his touch, how gentle he was with her when they weren’t at each other’s throats. He coiled his tail around her feet, humming contentedly.

“You… you look very handsome tonight.” She whispered, half-hoping he wouldn’t hear. She turned away so he couldn’t see her reddening cheeks.

“You are beautiful.” He breathed. The words snapped her gaze to him, his bright eyes fixed on hers. He leaned forward, and she eased into him, their lips inches apart.

He stopped and pulled away, turning toward the closest door, which was cracked open. “Do you not have any courtesy?” He growled, his scales rippling, his wings spreading.

“Father!” Flayn huffed, opening the door. Manuela, Sylvain, Lorenz, and a handful of others poured into the dining hall, buzzing amongst themselves. “You weren’t supposed to see us!”  
“It is rude to spy on people.” He said flatly.

Byleth said, “Flayn, I highly recommend you and everyone else give us privacy the rest of the evening.”  _ Wait, I didn’t say that right. Oh no. _

Flayn’s eyes were wide and there were a few giggles as the furniture pulled her out of the room. Byleth muttered a swear under her breath as she turned to see Seteth with a very red face gaping at her.

“You…”

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just… it isn’t appropriate. It’s getting late and… argh! Damn it!” Byleth’s palm met her forehead. “Look, I’m sorry I just--”  
“No, I think you got us off the hook. I don’t think they’ll be breathing down our necks for the rest of the evening.” He sighed in relief. “Though I may have to do some explaining later…”  
Byleth gave a nervous laugh, “Well about that…” _Time to make your move._ “Usually after dinner I take a bath. It’s been a long day and I don’t know if it’s out of line for me to ask if that were possible?”

Seteth stammered, his face even redder. “O-of course.”


	14. Just Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth take a bath. It does not go as Byleth planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14: Seteth is horny, descriptions of his manhood and the knot. Byleth wants to get frisky. There's angst instead.
> 
> Please don't hate me for this
> 
> also sorry for not posting yesterday, I guess mono is relapsing again... I think I'm getting better and then I go work and it just ends up putting me right back in bed, sick as hell and tired  
> and I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired, this sucks! So all I have going for me right now is this fic since I'm too drained to do anything else. Keep the comments coming, they're the thing I really look forward to!!!!!!!!!!!! It makes me happy to have some interaction on here :) sorry I couldn't write more, pls validate my smut writing

“You know, I’m not sure how we’re going to do this.” Byleth stood at the edge of the bath. Seteth turned away, averting his gaze.

“I know you prefer baths but is this really necessary? Can it not wait?” He asked.  
“It’s been a rough day. Humor me.” She mewled, fumbling with her dress. While Dorothea made sure she was more than capable of getting out of her clothes on her own, she made her move. “Seteth, do you think you could help me with this?” She turned from him, half-reaching for the ties in the back of the dress.

Seteth wheezed, frantic. “B-Byleth, I am certain that you can do this yourself.”

She looked over her shoulder pleadingly. He sighed, fumbling with her ties before quickly turning away once again. She shook, her nerves also getting the best of her, yet she was determined. Stepping out of the dress, she dipped a foot in the water and let out a sigh. Watching from the corner of her eye, Seteth flinched. She smirked, sinking into the bath and letting down her hair.

“Will you be long?” Seteth’s voice cracked.

“That depends.”

“On what?”  
“You.”

Seteth turned, eyes wide, jaw dropped. “Me?” He croaked.  
“Well you’re pulling the chain a bit so I can’t really relax.” She tugged back, pulling him a step towards her. She sat so he could only see her back. Part of her was scared to show this much of herself. Part of her didn’t care. Part of her wanted to mess with Seteth in his flustered state while another part wanted to… _Just ask him._

“Do you want to join me?” She blurted.

“I-in the bath?”  
“Yes.”

There was a ripping sound, followed by a frustrated groan. Byleth saw the torn cravat flutter to the ground as Seteth hung his head. His tail twitched and he took a few breaths trying to gain some composure.

“Let me help you.” She rose from the bath and approached him. His face looked horrified and embarrassed before he hid it in his hands. She withdrew, “Do you not like me?”

“Byleth, you are a particularly frustrating individual. I fear I may destroy what few good sets of clothes I have if you continue to behave in this manner.” He gritted.

She glanced down to see the sizable erection in his pants.  _ Can I handle that? _

“Here.” She reached up to unbutton his blouse, helping him pull off his jacket and shirt. She admired his elegant form, his muscled torso flecked with brilliant scales around some of his contours. He shivered under her soft touch, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid looking at her. Her hands trailed down to hook into his trousers. She hesitated. “Seteth,” She whispered, “Could I see you?”  
He pulled his head away and nodded. His eyes were still squeezed shut, his lips pursed as he clenched his fists at his sides. She unfastened his trousers, sliding them down his thighs with his smallclothes. His cock sprang free. He whimpered.

“Please, get back in the bath. I can take care of the rest. You do not need to stare. I know I’m disgusting--”

“No.” She breathed. “You’re incredible.” Her eyes roamed him freely, studying his muscled scaly thighs, his broad shoulders. His cock was unlike anything she had seen before. Dangling before two massive balls, it was a sizable girth and had strange ridges and bumps.

He peeked open an eye to regard her. “You… are not offended by me?”  
Byleth shook her head.

“The only thing that offended me was your short temper.” She chuckled. His scales rippled over his body at the sound, his cock twitching. The base of it began to swell and he cursed. It wasn’t a sight that she could just ignore, having never seen something like it. “I… er--What is that?” She swallowed thickly.

“Ah, well,” He cleared his throat, turning to try and hide it from her. “It’s a knot.”

“A knot.”

“It… swells to keep one inside another, to ensure procreation.” He explained, glancing away.

“Oh.” Then her eyes grew wide as things clicked. “Oh!” She gasped, covering her mouth, her cheeks burning.  
“If you do not wish--”  
“No, it’s fine. Let’s just relax.” She smiled, tugging the chain gently as she stepped back into the bath.

\---

He watched her, admiring her plump ass as she descended into the water. Seteth followed her in and eased into place behind her. He was completely and utterly humiliated to be nude before her. The massive aching erection he had only made it worse. The most agonizing thing was how casual she acted, despite the hesitation about his cock.

_ She’d never have you. Stop thinking about it. _

He shifted to avoid having his length press against her, but she leaned back between his legs, tilting her head up to look at him. The warm water became even hotter as she closed the distance, bringing a hand up to brush against his cheek.

His heart pounded, blood thundering in his ears. “Byleth.” He whispered, grasping her hand in his. “I shouldn’t…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” She said, pulling away. His heart ached at the sudden distance. She submerged herself briefly, bathing herself.

He sank into the water until he submerged himself, wishing he could drown.  _ This is wrong. This is just out of the circumstances of the past day. If Flayn believes in that method to break the curse, then shouldn’t it come naturally? Without this influence? I am better than this. _

He frowned, washing himself in silence. Byleth turned across from him, bathing herself and studying his movements. She wrung her hair out. Then she laid back to face him, relaxing.

“I thought you disliked me.” He said. “We fought so much…” He held up his shackled wrist.

“You… you said it yourself. Frustrating.” She sighed. “I’m sorry.” Byleth pulled herself out of the bath, drying off. Seteth watched her for a moment, enamored with her every move. His cock ached for her.  _ It has been too long. _

He followed her, both of them dressing loosely. “We shall sleep in my room.”  
“Your room?”  
“There is no nosy furniture there.” He replied. _As if I need more pressure anyways._

\---

Byleth had fallen asleep on the edge of the bed, wanting to give Seteth as much space as possible. The rejection stung, and her responses with him the rest of the evening were short and subdued.

He managed to will his erection away, which seemed like a feat given its size. She wondered how long it had been since he last had been with someone.  _ Does he even have alone time? It doesn’t matter. If he doesn’t want you, he doesn’t want you. That’s the end of that. You tried. _ Still, it hurt her more than she thought it would.  _ I was just going to mess around. But Flayn seemed so adamant, and he is so serious… _

When she awoke, it was a different narrative. Seteth was spooning her. A great clawed hand gently kneaded her breast in his sleep. His soft breath was hot against her neck. And something very large and very hard pressed against her ass. She cursed herself for relishing it. Savoring the warmth radiating from him, she hummed.

Seteth awoke shortly after, yawning. It wasn’t until a few moments later did he realize he was spooning her, and pulled away quickly, muttering an apology. She hung her head. Another wound to her pride.

“Come on. Let’s go find Flayn and get this thing off.” She said.

_ At least there’s Cichol. He seems to care. And I felt something for him, too. _

Flayn removed the chain without a word. Byleth’s somber mood was unchanged that morning. Skipping breakfast, she left to explore the cathedral and avoid everyone as much as possible. She began in the lower quarter of the complex, exploring the ruins over. The solitude was enjoyable and preferable to talking to anyone who would most likely remind her of her painful rejection.

Byleth avoided dinner. Thankfully Flayn did not seek her out to enforce it. Her focus on the search and the previous night soured her appetite. She reeled over the evening repeatedly in her mind, trying to recall where she went wrong. All she could do was wince at her boldness. She should have read him better.  _ Oblivious fool. How could you ignore the signs. He could hardly face you. _

She avoided returning to her room to deal with Dorothea, instead retreating to the deserted stables where she had spent her first night. There, she curled in the hay and let the tears fall.  _ Just talk to Cichol. Maybe I can leave with him again. But just don’t come back here. They don’t want me. He doesn’t want me. _


	15. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth decides to leave. Cichol persuades her to reconsider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15: SMUT AT LAST! Here you go, you filthy dragonfucking degenerates (hey wait that's me)
> 
> I hope you like, there's still a lot more to cum ;) also they have some issues between themselves to sort out and the mystery of the curse persists!!!  
> Please feel free to comment with ideas, suggestions, and prompts! I'll do my best to include them, but if not here then it will be in the next fic! Also trying to find good ideas for next fic too *u*
> 
> I spent most of the day today resting and in bed, so I'm tired of sleeping... but also I'm going to go to bed again soon... ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Days dragged on. While Byleth eventually returned to her room, she did what she could to avoid everyone. She invested much of her time in searching over the expansive Cathedral, to no avail. Flayn, having sensed that something went wrong between her and Seteth, gave her space.

Having avoided the dining hall for the past few days, Byleth satiated her hunger by sneaking into the greenhouse and taking what fruits she could. She was tense, planning to leave that evening under the full moon. As she snuck into the greenhouse that afternoon, she was startled to see Seteth waiting for her.

“You haven’t been around.” He said.

She shrank back, but in two great strides Seteth blocked her exit, his tail curling around her feet. Byleth stepped away, only to trip over his tail and stumble. She pursed her lips, avoiding his gaze.

“You’re still searching, right?” He asked.

“I may as well give up.” She muttered. “Why are you here?”  
“You haven’t eaten in the past few days. Now I see you’ve just been getting food here instead.” He folded his arms. “Everyone’s worried about you.”  
“Tch. Don’t waste your time.” She growled.

“I am sorry.” He murmured.

She huffed, moving to push past him. He spread his wings to block her path further. She balked, pouting.

“Sorry about what? You can’t just act like nothing happened. It hurt. Now I just want to move on. Leave me alone. I’m just trying to figure everything out before I leave.” Byleth glared up at him.

“Leave?” He questioned.

“I know others would appreciate me more and I’d be better off spending my time elsewhere.”  
Seteth looked defeated. “I… If that is what you wish.” He folded his wings.  
“You’re letting me go?” She narrowed her eyes.

“There is no hope left for us here. Leave while you can.” He did not face her.

“I’m taking Cichol with me, then.” She asserted as she brushed past him. “We leave when I see him tonight.”

\---

She was gone. He was left in the greenhouse alone, struggling to find words and coherent thoughts, which was just as difficult as the days past. Seteth sighed.  _ There’s still a chance. Cichol can try to reason with her. Don’t give up. _

He stopped himself.  _ Don’t be selfish. If she doesn’t want to be here, then don’t try to keep her. There’s no way she can do anything to break the curse. Flayn was just desperate. We were doomed from the start. _

He would try to explain it as Cichol.

\---

At sunset, she waited by the gate. As darkness crept over the monastery, the moon rose full and gleaming. The doors to the main entrance of the monastery opened and Cichol appeared. Byleth’s breath hitched upon seeing him, it was like a beacon of hope. She had been hurting so much, and this stranger had been someone who was kind, who offered consolation and nonjudgement.

He greeted her with a smile, but there was sorrow in his eyes. “Cichol, is something the matter?”

“I am very happy to see you, Byleth. Did you get my letter?”

“Yes,” She took his hands in hers. “I want you to run away from this place. With me. Please.”  
“Byleth,” He brushed a hand over her cheek. “I would want nothing more, but I cannot.”  
“Then please, let me help you on your errands, and I’ll leave in the morning.” She pleaded.  
He nodded, offering his arm. The gate opened and they walked the path together down to the village. There was a strained silence between them for much of their journey. Seteth, as Cichol, tried to formulate the right thing to say in his mind. All he could do was appreciate Byleth’s company as he went about his errands.

They stopped outside the inn. “Are you going to go inside?” He asked.

Byleth walked up to the window, looking inside. There was her father, talking to Alois as before. He looked ragged, dark circles under his eyes, his face set in a frown. She placed her hand on the glass, hesitant.

“Go get the rest of your supplies. I’m just going to stop in for a moment.” She said.

He nodded, watching her go. It felt as if his heart were being ripped from his chest. He went to the window, watching her. Jeralt looked up, his eyes wide in disbelief. Though he could not hear their conversation, it was jarring for the man. Alois gasped in disbelief.

The mercenary rushed to hug his daughter. Seteth turned away.

\---

“Kid.” Jeralt gasped.

“Dad.” Byleth’s eyes burned. “Dad I’m so sorry.” Her voice cracked.  
There was a rush and the sensation of a warm, tight embrace as her father hugged her. Relief escaped her in a happy sigh, followed by an aching sob.

She was tired. It had been two months and he hadn’t known what to do, desperate and worried about his child. She couldn’t explain to him everything that went on, it was too much for that moment. All she needed was that sweet warm reunion.

“I’m going to come back soon. I promise.” She looked up to her father, then to Alois, then to the familiar faces of her fellow mercenaries who watched intently behind.

“Soon? I’ve been worried sick, kid. I’ve spent the last month and a half trying to figure out how to get you back.” Jeralt said.

“I just have one more thing to do.”  
“I’m going to come for you if you don’t come back, kid.” He warned.

“I’ll be alright.” She chuckled. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.” She turned, seeing Cichol leave out the inn door without a word.

Hurrying after him, she wondered why he wouldn’t wait for her. “Cichol, wait.” She called, catching up to him across the town square. He stopped in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder.

“Byleth, I thought you would be staying with your father…” He said.

She shook her head, “I can’t just leave you without saying goodbye, besides I told you I’d be off in the morning. I can at least help you carry some of this back to the monastery.” She took the crate from his hands.

He blushed, “Byleth, you really do not have to do this.”

“I want to. There’s something about you, and in the few times we met, I feel like I know you much more than that. It’s odd.” She explained, walking with him back the way they came. “Things have been challenging the last month, and I couldn’t stop thinking about your letter. If this is the last I see you, then I want it to be special.”

“Every moment I spend with you is special.” He whispered. “I only wish we had more time…”

\---

They carried the supplies up to the dining hall, leaving them in the kitchen. Seteth, as Cichol, appreciated the conversation between them. Words of appreciation were exchanged during their walk up, and a mutual admiration was expressed. He restrained himself, aching because she intended to leave.

“I suppose you will be leaving, now?” He looked to her, trying to hide the gleaming sadness in his eyes.

“Not without giving you a proper goodbye.” She leaned in to kiss him.

He froze for a moment, surprise catching him from the sweet kiss on his lips. Warmth spread over him as he reciprocated, clutching her arm and moving into her. He sighed, unable to get enough of her. He needed this feeling, he desired it, yearned for it.

“I exiled Dorothea from my room a few days ago,” Byleth whispered, tugging his sleeve.

He swallowed thickly, nodding and kissing her deeply in answer.

They scurried across the moonlit grounds, hand in hand, to her room. The room itself had been tidied, and sure enough there was no sign of any nosy furniture in her room. He sighed in relief, admiring the moonlight beaming through her bedroom window across the bed. His heart pounded as soon as she closed the door behind him.

A glint in her eye told him her intentions. His face flushed, his mind raced. Soon all thoughts were overwhelmed by a wave of heat as she crashed her lips into his. His instinct was the first to respond, seizing her and devouring her lips. His tongue licked in a question and she opened her mouth in eager permission, moaning.

She clawed at his robes, pulling them off of his shoulders as she moved down to kiss his neck. His cock hardened. He shuddered, fumbling with her clothes. Byleth pushed him to her bed. He watched her undress as he yanked himself free of the rest of his clothes as if he was an eager lad.

In the dim moonlight of her room, she was soft and pale, her lethe form beautiful. He stared at her as her eyes roamed over him in turn, admiring his cut form. He glanced down for a moment, his self-consciousness dissipating as he remembered he was human for this one night. His breath shook as she crawled over him. His hands stopped, inches from her flesh.

“I want you, Cichol.” She whispered.  
“I’ve wanted you for so long…” He murmured. She kissed down his neck, over his collarbone, to his chest, then lower still… He sighed, throwing his head back. The moonlight through the window faded, and his heart sank. _There isn’t much time…_

The thought ceased as her lips closed around the tip of his cock, pulling a moan from him. He snapped his attention back down, their eyes meeting as she took him further into her mouth. The heat bloomed in his cheeks as his vision grew hazy. Clutching the sheets beneath him, he prayed to hold on.

“Byleth… We can’t, there’s something I need to tell you… I have to warn you--ah!” She drew another moan from him as she bobbed her head, massaging his swollen aching balls.

She reached down, one of her hands slipping between her thighs. Enraptured by the sight, the only sounds that he could make were sweet moans as she continued to pleasure him. Long licks up his shaft ended circling around his tip, dragging across his slit before she took him into her mouth again, sinking down until he breached her throat. She choked, pulling back with a heavy-lidded gaze, her face red. Strings of precum and spit linked her swollen lips to his tip.

He couldn’t take much more of this, struggling to protest, “Please Byleth. I cannot stay. You won’t like this…”  
If she stopped, he would be in complete agony.  
If she stayed, she would probably be horrified at the truth.

“Byleth, please,” He keened. “You do not want to do this. You won’t like me…”  
He could feel the change pulling at his skin already, tingling through him. Like ice dousing the fire in his veins, his blood went cold. She pulled back again for air and he hurled himself from beneath her, scrambling across the floor.

“Cichol? Cichol!” She gasped. “Please don’t leave--” She leapt out of bed to him, reaching for him.

He doubled over in pain, grunting. “Please stay back, I am so sorry. I wish I could have told you--” He retreated to the shadows in the far corner of the room, dragging himself across the floor. His bones cracked and his form shifted and expanded, growing. His skin tore as scales appeared, rippling over his flesh.

Byleth whimpered, quickly lighting a candle and holding it up. “Cichol… Are you alright?”  
“Stay back, don’t look at me--” He warned, his voice dropping an octave and warping into a rumble. “You should leave now before you find out.” His tail grew, curling around behind him as he tried to shrink himself into the corner and hide the changes. His cock still throbbed, aching for her touch. Wings burst from his back, falling limp over his sides. He groaned as the transformation completed, his horns jutting from his skull as his hair grew out over his shoulders.

\---

There was a long moment of silence as Byleth tried to decipher the shifting shadows in the corner of her room.  _ Is this the curse? _ Looking out the window, she saw the moonlight gone, only stars.  _ Cichol could only be out during a full moon… _ She trembled, fear gripping her as she raised the candle in her hand and approached the corner with caution.

“Cichol… I’m worried about you.” She whispered.

“Stay away, don’t look at me.” Came a familiar growl.

Her breath caught in her throat as the candlelight flickered over a strange, large form. It moved, before a pair of bright green eyes looked up at her, scared. She stumbled back, shakily setting the candle on her nightstand.

The shape rose in the shadows, stepping forward into the flickering candlelight.

“You…” She gasped. She was frozen in shock, staring up at the beast.

Seteth loomed over her, his bright eyes full of sadness. “I am sorry. I tried to tell you--”  
Byleth’s throat went dry, her mind racing. _It all makes sense. He was trying to tell me._

“Seteth.” A breath escaped her.

“I… Goodbye, Byleth.” He hung his head, turning to leave.

She couldn’t control herself as she leapt over, clutching his clawed scaly hand. “Wait.”

He turned, looking down at her. There was so much pain and shame in his gaze, and it pulled at her, too.

She reached up, cupping his cheek, and pulled him into a kiss. “Please, stay.” She whispered, looking into his eyes.

“You… you would have me? Even like this?” He asked.

She nodded, brushing her nose against his. His arms wrapped around her, clutching her tightly as he kissed her. Their tongues met, embracing as he moaned into her. He brushed a hand into her hair, breaking for a breath to gaze down at her.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

She nuzzled into his hand, “I’ll stay.” Her fingers trailed down his torso along his length. His cock twitched and he groaned, seizing her up and kissing her neck as he fell back into the bed with her over him. She sighed as she kissed him before easing down over his lap, pumping his cock.

His breathing grew heavy as he watched her, his claws kneading into her thighs. “Byleth--” He pleaded.

She was soaked, the heat in her core radiating in waves over her body. His cock was massive, and she worried as the knot began to swell slightly. She wanted him badly, needed him.

Seteth seemed to sense her apprehension, whispering, “I will not hurt you.”

Byleth nodded, positioning herself over him and angling him under her. His tip brushed against her wet entrance. He stifled a noise, fixated on her. She sank down over his length, the ridges and bumps sliding into her and creating sensations she had never felt before.

An obscenely loud moan ripped from her throat as she took all of him in and steadied herself. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned. His slightly swollen knot stretched her and his size filled her to that thin line of pleasure and pain. She panted, adjusting to him.

One of his hands slid from her thigh to the bed sheets, his claws hooking into the fabric and tearing it. She moved little by little, until she felt confident enough to rise over him once and take him again. Steadying her breaths, she cantered again, starting a slow pace.

“You take me so well,” He purred, grabbing a fistful of her ass.

She moaned from the praise, leaning up to kiss him again as she continued to ride him. He bucked his hips upward to meet her pace. Soon, he joined her moans with his own as their thrusts quickened. She felt resistances as his knot swelled, and her wetness made it easier to take part of it, but it was still rather large. Desperate to take all of him, she rode him harder, feeling the knot begin to slip in and out as he went deeper.

The heat continued to build as she rode the edge of ecstasy, unable to control her rapturous moans. His luminous eyes stared up at her. He called her name, his voice husky. His legs twitched, and his breathing grew labored. They both were on the edge.

“Fill me, Seteth.” She whispered. “Please I want you, I want all of you.”

He lost control, that beastly instinct taking over as he gripped her hips and slammed into her. His knot slipped into her and out, driving her wild. She came as he thrust in again, drenching him. Riding out her orgasm, she cried out his name, sending him over the edge. A few short thrusts after, he pulled her down against him, bottoming out. His knot swelled fully as he held her down, locking them together as he filled her with his hot release. His hips ground into her though he was already locked inside, riding out wave after wave of pleasure as he emptied into her. The years of pent up frustration were finally free.

She collapsed on top of him, full of his release. Byleth kissed his chin and chest, pulling at his knot as she tried to meet his lips. He growled, his hand pressing down on the small of her back, his claws dragging across her skin in warning. She settled against his chest with a sigh, reaching for his other hand and pulling it to her lips, kissing it gently.

“It’s been so long…” He murmured, gazing down at her with a lazy grin.

“Ah, that was… intense.” She said, blushing. She shifted over him, once more pulling on the knot. “I guess we’re stuck like this for a while?”

“Don’t fight it.” He growled. “Just rest. It will go down in time.”

She huffed, “No wonder no one wanted to mess with you.”

He cocked an eyebrow, flexing his hand. His claws raked across her back in retaliation. She whined, arching her back and pulling at the knot yet again.

“You… you bastard! You should have warned me!” She hissed.

“I did.” He snarled, thrusting up to mollify her. “Stay.”

“We’re going to talk about this.” She grumbled, settling against his chest.


	16. Locked in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters have been sighted closer to the monastery walls. The monastery is crumbling into a worsening state. Flayn urges Seteth to continue pursuing Byleth, but he has reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16: More delicious smut. Byleth and Seteth 69 (nice), then go at it again. That big dragon cock is irresistible apparently. Also, yes. The tail comes into play here.
> 
> mmmm delicious smut
> 
> I'm contemplating ideas for my next fic, but none are super spectacular. What would you like to see? Leave a comment!

_ It wasn’t a dream. _ The vision of Byleth sleeping on his chest was very real. His breath hitched as his cock immediately stood at attention between her legs, brushing against her folds. She didn’t move, still sound asleep. His mind replayed the previous night, bringing a heat to his cheeks.

A knock on the door startled him, stirring her from her sleep. He snarled, “Go away.” He unfurled a wing up to shield them from view of the door, hiding her.  
“Father?” A muffled voice squeaked from behind the door. “What are you doing in there?”

His heart sank. Byleth inhaled and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She stopped, leaning up and looking at him, her eyes growing wide as she recalled the previous night. Seteth didn’t have time to dote over her as the doorknob jiggled.

“I said go away!” He snapped, louder this time.

“Hmph, well you owe me a very good explanation after this!” Flayn shouted. He listened as she stomped away.

He sighed, folding his wing back. He looked down, meeting her gaze, “You should go before anyone else turns up.”  
She rolled to his side, propping her chin up on a fist. “I don’t think I will.”

He pursed his lips, not wanting to push his luck with her. “Well, can I borrow your sheets? I do not fit into Cichol’s clothes.”

She scrambled out of bed, and Seteth couldn’t help but notice the slick dripping down her legs. The scent was overwhelming, and he clenched his fists restraining himself as he got up and stretched, angling himself to hide his erection. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as she bent over to pull at her bedding. He drifted over behind her, brushing his palms over her hips as he pressed against her. A satisfied growl rumbled in his chest.

She shot up, whirling around to face him, “Oh no, I’m not letting you do that again. I’m sore from last night.”

He ignored her, dipping his head into the nape of her neck, inhaling her and licking her. His hands hooked into her hips, pulling her closer. She trembled, her hands splaying over his chest. Over a century of being pent up left him needing her when he finally did release, and now he was overwhelmed with primal instincts of the beast.

“Seteth.” His name came echoing through his ears, crescendoing to a roar. Reality returned to him and he pulled back from her, blinking. “You can let go, I’m not leaving.” He released his firm grip, not realizing how he had dug his fingers into her flesh. His claws left indentations, close to breaking the skin. He winced, backing away.

“I do not know what came over me.” He grunted, rubbing his temples. “I am sorry.” Byleth snatched up a sheet, handing it to him.

“Don’t worry about it.”

He took the sheet and wrapped it around himself. Without another word he slipped out of her room. He struggled to put the thoughts of their previous night behind him. It took everything for him to will his erection away

\---

Byleth continued to scour the cathedral. There  _ was  _ something out there, but she just hadn’t found it yet. Whatever it was, it was important. When the afternoon rolled around, Byleth decided to call it a day, returning to the library to mark her maps.

Flayn found her, “Why was my father in your room?”

She stiffened. Flayn repeated the question.

“We have some matters to discuss.” She answered.

Flayn furrowed her brow, “It’s because of me, is it not? Because I put you in that predicament? I am sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Byleth breathed, wanting to talk about anything other than this.

“Then will you join us for dinner?” She asked.

“I… still need to talk things out with him.” Byleth sighed.

“And you still have not found anything on your search?” Flayn tapped her foot expectantly.

_ Demanding, isn’t she? _ Byleth hung her head, “Not exactly.”

The girl huffed and said, “You will be at dinner tonight. Talk things out with him. And Dorothea is still upset you kicked her out, so you should apologize.”

Byleth nodded, deciding to go seek out the armoire.

\---

Seteth transformed back to his beastly self after circling the castle walls as a dragon. The gatekeeper warned of more sightings of monsters, coming closer to the castle. Time was running out, his last check on Rhea showed the stone creeping up to her shoulder.

To make matters worse, the monastery began crumbling further. The stable ceiling caved in, and a sinkhole appeared behind the greenhouse. Flying buttresses on the outer wall of the cathedral collapsed. When he returned to his office to record the matters and try to figure solutions, Flayn found him.

“Things are getting worse.” She said.

“I am aware.” Seteth furrowed his brow.

“Some of the furniture has completely transformed.”

Seteth froze, meeting his daughter’s eyes. “Who?”  
“Ignatz is now an easel. Felix is a sword. They fell still this morning. You didn’t do your rounds as usual.” Her words were pointed. “You were in Byleth’s room this morning, and she says you were talking things out. We are running out of time, father.”

“I am aware.”

“I wish we could just show her Rhea--”

“The curse forbids it.” He sighed. “We must wait.”  
“You do not have to wait, father. If you could just get to know her, she’ll see how wonderful you really are. She’ll fall in love--”  
“I do not want to use her like that. I understand what is at stake, but it feels wrong to manipulate her.” He looked away from his daughter. “We don’t even know if that will break the curse.”

“So you are just going to give up?” Flayn’s voice trembled.

“No, but I must focus my attention elsewhere. Make repairs, protect the walls now that monsters are a problem again.”

“If Rhea turns to stone, there may be no going back. Our fate will be sealed. Please try to talk to Byleth--”

“I will not use her!” He shouted, standing up.

Flayn was silent, “You care for her.”  
“Maybe, I don’t know. I cannot tell anymore.” He gritted.

“How does she feel about you?” Flayn asked.

“I… do not know. I hope she likes me…”  
“Like isn’t enough, she must love you!” Flayn shouted.

“These things have a natural course. We cannot rush them. She knows I am Cichol, now. That is something, isn’t it?”

Flayn sighed. “You will dine with her tonight. Sort things out.”

\---

Dinner was quiet, and Seteth found himself dressed up again, sitting across from Byleth. She was in another one of Dorothea’s finest gowns. The one comfort was that Flayn guaranteed they would be alone that evening to dine in peace.

“About last night…” Seteth started.

Her face flushed and she focused her attention on her plate.

“I wanted to tell you who I was.”  
“The curse prevented it, yeah. I get it.” She replied. “You were quite patient with that issue.”

He cleared his throat, “I was not too… rough, was I?” She shook her head. “It had been a long time since…”  
“You said almost a hundred years you’ve been under this curse, right?” She asked. “For you to have not aged, time must have frozen for you.”

“Yes. Exactly. For everyone here. We go about our lives but have not aged.” Pleased she had figured out another piece of the puzzle, he continued, “Instead, the monastery aged, and is crumbling to ruin.”

“I’m going to find answers. I want to help you.” Byleth stood up, determination blazing in her eyes.

“Byleth, thank you. But I worry it may be too little too late.” Seteth sighed. “I fear the closer you get, you will only get more hurt. I am starting to think maybe you should have left when you had the chance.” She was silent. He hung his head, “Do not tell the others I said this.”

She closed the distance between them, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I know you have a lot on your mind. Please, let me help you.” He reached up, clasping her hand in his.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

\---

Seteth walked with her back to her room, holding his wing aloft to shield her from the sudden drizzle that fell over them. He bade her goodnight, turning to leave. She caught his sleeve, halting him. Byleth didn’t want to spend another night in her room alone.

She fumbled, looking for an excuse, blurting out, “It’s cold.”

“You want me to stay?” His eyebrows raised.

She nodded, pursing her lips. Something ignited in his eyes that heated her core. She didn’t dare say a word, merely tugging his sleeve gently as she led him into her room, locking the door behind her.

Coyly, she asked for assistance unfastening the ties of her dress. He deftly did so, humming over her shoulder, his breath hot against her skin. She was far from chilled, his company warming her with every move. She glanced over her shoulder to see him turn away to allow her decency as she disrobed. A small chuckle slipped from her lips.

“You’re not going to join me?”

A very sizable tent formed in his pants as he stammered, his cheeks growing red. “Y-you want me to undress?”

Instead of an answer, she slinked over to him. Drawing a hand into his hair, she pulled him into a soft kiss before claiming his mouth with her tongue. He moaned and shuddered, kissing her back as he pulled his clothes off. His tail curled around her legs, rising up to brush under her ass and then extending around her further to squeeze her breast. She sighed at the contact, her fingers brushing over his erection.

Her blood was afire, singing  _ more, more, more. I need him. _ He finished disrobing, his suit cast aside in a heap on the floor. She pushed him over to the bed, and he flopped back into the fresh sheets with a sigh, his cock upright and leaking.

His tail slid over her, pulling her onto his lap before arching between her legs. The feeling of sweet friction from his appendage was pleasant, and as he crooked a finger under her chin to pull her into a kiss, she grinded against his tail. She ached, but she needed him.  
“I’m still sore from last night.” She whimpered, bucking her hips against him.

“I’ll take care of you.” He purred, licking up her neck before biting gently into her shoulder. She keened, quivering. There was already a shiny line of slick over his tail from where she rubbed against him. In a flurry of limbs, his arms and tail turned her around, until her pussy was right before his face. She stared directly down at his cock and pawed at it.

The flick of his tongue against her folds startled her. She jumped in his grasp, whimpering in surprise. His grip on her tightened to hold her in place as he licked again, this time slowly. She whined again, squirming. His cock twitched before her, a bead of precum glistening at his tip. As he created a steady rhythm of lapping at her entrance, she pulled his cock to her lips. It was massive and she struggled to move far down his length, bobbing her head until her eyes watered. She swallowed against him and he groaned at the sensation, sending a heavy vibration through her. She moaned, swallowing again and causing him to twitch. Another rumble had her shaking as he dipped down to suck at her clit.

The sensation was heavenly, and eager to reciprocate she worshipped his cock with her tongue. Pumping what length she couldn’t fit in her mouth as she suckled his tip between bobs. His tail shifted again, curling back to slide between his thighs. She watched as it parted his cheeks and moved into him.  _ He’s fucking himself with his tail. Oh my goddess. _

Watching in fascination she stopped sucking, only to feel a prod at her own backside. She glanced over her shoulder to see Seteth lapping again as he pressed a finger into her asshole.  _ Oh. Oh this is nice. _ She had never felt such a sensation before, but as he moved down to suck her clit, his finger entered her, taking a slow pace of gentle thrusts. He bucked his hips and she went to work again, stroking him and sucking him as his tail continued to fuck his hole before her eyes.

His growls and moans grew louder, his tongue more eager. She followed him, climbing to the edge, taking as much of him as she could, tasting his bitter precum dribbling over her tongue. She moaned, rocking back against his face and finger, fucking herself to his ministrations. Seteth’s free hand drifted down to tangle into her hair, gently guiding her rhythm quicker. His muscles tensed. Twitching he moaned against her wet heat, sending a vibration through her that found her release. His hand pressed her down as he spilled down her throat and held her there until her vision grew bleary and she choked. She drenched his mouth.

Freeing her from his grasp, Byleth collapsed over him, shaking from the waves of her orgasm. He panted, shifting around and embracing her, his tongue delving into her mouth in a desperate kiss. Tasting one another on their lips brought with it a new satisfaction. In moments he was hard again.

“I apologize.” He blushed as his cock pressed against her torso.

She slid over to straddle him, grinding her slit against his length over his abdomen. “Don’t.” She rasped, “I… I want more. I need--”

He cut her off with another deep kiss as he lifted her and slid her onto his cock without question. She moaned into his lips, her nails digging into his shoulders. The soreness was suddenly gone, only the warm sensation of being filled was there. She rode him slowly. He couldn’t stop kissing her, tasting her moans and desperation as he bucked into her thrusts. His tail shifted behind her and again she felt something prod at her back entrance. She leaned forward, angling up to accept it.

His tail eased inside her, and though it went deeper and was larger than his finger, she was ready for it. The sensation of her holes being filled was ecstasy. She came, yet continued to ride him, tossing her head back in a loud gasp. Seteth leaned forward to capture a nipple in his mouth, suckling greedily. His hands guided her hips in a quicker motion, his own hips bucking up to meet her. He broke to lap against the other nipple.

“Ah, Seteth!” She cried out.

He growled in approval, looking up at her heavy-lidded gaze. Her flushed face sighed. He quickened his pace, feeling his knot swell again. Instinct consumed him as he buried himself in her, sucking her nipples to pull another orgasm from her. She drenched him again, allowing his knot to slip more easily into her. He laid back, unable to focus anymore on suckling her as he neared his release once more.

“Byleth, I’m close.” He panted. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you--”  
Her thighs tensed and she squeezed them against his sides, moaning louder as she fucked him harder. _I need him again, I can take it. I can take it. I want it!_ His eyes looked up at her, wide and frantic before she soothed him with another lustful kiss.

He slammed into her in his final uneven pace before his knot fully expanded in her. She cried out as he rutted into her, filling her with spurts of hot cum. She whimpered, grinding down onto him and rubbing her clit as his tail continued to fuck her, when she found her final orgasm. She shook, calling his name as she milked him of the last of his cum before collapsing against his chest. His tail gently pulled from her. Seteth kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, purring. His arms wrapped around her.

A slight discomfort had her shifting over him as she adjusted yet again to his knot still inside her. She whined, pulling at the knot. He growled, tightening his grip around her.

“This--ah--will take some getting used to.” She grunted, pulling against his grip.

“I told you not to move.” He rumbled, he clawed her back.

She shivered, tensing. He groaned as her tension squeezed his cock.

“Do not rile me up again.” He warned, his voice growing more aggressive.

She was still restless, shifting. She pulled his knot again and a savage noise pulled from his chest. She whimpered, easing back against him. He leaned down, nipping and licking her neck as he rolled his hips into her. She gasped. He pulled her tightly against him and moved to claim her mouth in a kiss, humming.

She relaxed in his embrace at last. “Are you hurt?” He murmured, nuzzling her.

“I’ll probably be sore again.” She admitted. “Still, that was wonderful.” She laid her head against his chest with a sigh, and soon enough she drifted to sleep.


	17. Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Seteth are caught again in Byleth's room. Byleth neglects her ongoing search for answers to treat her soreness from her romp with Seteth. Seeking treatment from Manuela, she learns more about Seteth's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17: Aftermath of rough sex, no smut
> 
> Not to toot my own horn or anything but I daresay this is turning out even better and more intriguing than the original fairytale! Hahaha
> 
> Prepare yourself for some feels, this is a doozy. I'd love to see how yall react to this one :0

A knock on the door roused Seteth again, just as it did the previous morning. At some point during the night his knot deflated and Byleth slipped off of him, nestled against his shoulder instead. She groaned, snuggling against him to avoid the sound.

The knock came again, “Byleth?” Flayn’s voice called.

_ What would she think if she caught me in Byleth’s room again? _

“Seteth…” She groaned. “Tell her to stop.”

Seteth swallowed a lump in his throat, “Do you not think you should be the one to tell her to leave?”

“Byleth!”  
She sat up, groggy. “Sorry, what’s going on?”

“I brought you breakfast. May I come in?” The door handle jiggled.

Seteth’s blood ran cold, at least it was locked. He exchanged a worried look with Byleth.  
She cleared her throat, “Ah, maybe you should leave it by the door. Thank you!”  
“I would very much like to speak with you. Have you seen my father?” Flayn asked.

There was a silence as both Seteth and Byleth tried to figure out a good reply.

“Byleth?” Flayn asked. “Do not make me pick this lock!” The doorknob rattled.

Seteth relented, “Flayn, I must ask that you do not enter.”  
“Father?” She gasped on the other side of the door. “What are you doing in there? One moment, I am coming in!”  
“Flayn, please do not! We are indecent!” He blurted.

The door stopped rattling and there was a long pause.

“Indecent?” She squeaked.

“Please, Flayn. Leave us. I will come find you later.”

“Oh! Oh dear. Yes, of course.” Flayn muttered, apologizing before running off, her footsteps fading.

“She is relentless.” Byleth loosed the breath she had been holding.

“I am terribly sorry.” He sighed. “She has been especially concerned with us lately.”

“Well, now she knows about us, so that’s not all that bad.” Byleth exhaled.

“If she knows, so does everyone else.” He groaned. “I fear everyone is about to get far more… involved in our affair.”

“Well, why don’t we at least have breakfast.” Byleth got up and cracked open the door, glancing around before pulling the breakfast tray Flayn left behind inside. She locked the door behind her and joined Seteth on the bed.

They ate quietly, Seteth content to enjoy her company. He watched her, smiling.  _ She’s beautiful. She’s beautiful and we were intimate… two nights in a row! She called out my name, she came from me, she liked it! _ Giddy at the thought, he finished the little bit of food he wanted, opting to wrap an arm around her instead. He hummed and nuzzled into her neck, kissing her.

“You’re quite affectionate this morning, hm?” Byleth chuckled.

“I cannot stop thinking about last night,” He purred. “I would very much like you to join me in  _ my  _ chambers tonight.”

She chuckled. “I am so sore, Seteth. That knot of yours is a bit much.”  
“Manuela could heal you, she used to run the infirmary. She may prescribe you some medicine.” Seteth murmured, inhaling her scent.

“The piano?”  
“Yes, go speak with her while I do my rounds, we can meet up in the library afterwards. I’d love to see what you have explored so far.” He kissed her cheek.

\---

Byleth never expected to see medical advice from a piano, but she sat next to Manuela as her keys tinkled over a tune with her melodic voice.

“So, what brings you to me, my dear?” Manuela greeted.

“Oh, I’m a bit… sore.” Byleth turned red, staring at her feet.

“Where are you sore? The body takes all sorts of treatments, and I’ll need you to be a little more specific.” Manuela chuckled.

“Oh, um…” Byleth wrung her hands. “Well, you see… Seteth has this rather large knot.”

“Oh! Oh my! Well congratulations on that, he _is_ quite the stud.” Manuela gushed, “Most handsome man in Garreg Mach before this whole mess happened, but was practically untouchable.”  
“Please, I just need--untouchable?” Byleth was intrigued.

“Well, before this, he was cold and kept to himself. Isolated himself and Flayn. Was a bit strict and harsh in overseeing the monastery under the archbishop.”  
“Archbishop? And why?” Byleth asked.

“Oh, well I cannot say much about the archbishop. But Seteth had long ago been a widower. Since then he became coldhearted.” Manuela explained, “Though I cannot say much beyond that.”  
“The curse has something to do with it, doesn’t it? Did it kill his wife?” Byleth asked.

“No, no, that was long before the curse.” Manuela sighed. “Anyway, you should probably drink some ginger tea with a bit of turmeric. Chew on some willow bark for good measure. There should be some up in the infirmary.”

Byleth thanked her and went to retrieve the prescribed medicine, drinking what she could and chewing on the bark until she couldn’t tolerate it any further. She felt her muscles relax as the pain abated. She sighed in relief.

The meeting with Manuela took longer than she expected, so instead of continuing her search, she anticipated that Seteth would be waiting for her in the library.

She was right, finding him looming over her laps spread over the desk. “Where did you look today?” He asked, smiling.

“I didn’t really get around to it. I started talking to Manuela.” Byleth shrugged. She looked him over, scrutinizing him. As Cichol, he certainly was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. She couldn’t deny it. She never really considered asking about Flayn’s mother, and of course he couldn’t have brought her into the world alone. “Flayn is your daughter…”

“Yes.”

“So who was her mother?”

Seteth tensed, meeting her gaze. “My wife, who passed long ago. She and I were different, and I sacrificed much to be with her. Flayn came along shortly after.”

“I’m sorry.” Her voice shook. “If it’s too painful to talk about--”  
“No, you have a right to know given our…” He gestured vaguely between them.

She nodded. “Thank you. I don’t want to replace her in any way. I want to be respectful.”

“You already are.” He smiled.

“Seteth!” A voice came, a candelabra hopping into the doorway. “There’s monsters at the gate! Hurry!”

Seteth rushed out of the doorway without hesitation. Byleth ran after him. His long legs and large stature had him hurtling way ahead of her, and she turned the corner to see him jumping out the great hall entryway and unfurling his wings in midair. She stopped in the doorway, leaning against the wall to catch her breath as she watched his shape expand as he transformed into a dragon. His roar split the sky as he flew up and then circled over the gate, before diving down.

Byleth dashed across the grounds to her room, snatching up her sword. She had to help him, though she didn’t quite know how. As she got to the gate, she saw Seteth brawling with two monsters, a flurry of claws and teeth, snarls and roars. She climbed the vines alongside the gat to the top of the wall, seeking a better view of the scene.

Four monsters lay bloodied and dead around the gate already. The other two that closed in had wounds of their own, but Seteth was in a state himself. Byleth held her breath as she spotted a gash bleeding from his scaly shoulder, and a tear in the membrane of his wing. One of his rear legs dragged limply behind him as he backed against the iron bars, growling.

He hissed, unleashing a jet of flame onto one of the monsters. It shrieked and reared. The other took the opportunity to lunge at the dragon, its jaws snapping at his throat. Seteth’s attention focused on it, his massive front paws clutching at the monster to pull it away as they struggled. The second beast circled around towards Seteth’s weak back leg, readying to strike.

Byleth couldn’t watch any longer, launching herself from the wall down onto the second monster before it could attach Seteth from behind. She brought down her sword, impaling the monster through its eye. It wailed and thrashed as Byleth held desperately to the hilt of her blade, dangling before its snapping jaws. A claw batted at her, slicing across her leg. She hissed as warm blood trickled down her leg.

The monster thrashed again before ramming its head against the wall, crushing Byleth between its head and the stone. The wind was knocked from her and she lost her grip on her sword, crumpling to the ground. The monster stumbled a few steps back before collapsing, dead.

\---

Seteth finished off the other monster, pinning it with his paws and ripping its throat out. He turned to deal with the second monster, only to see Byleth struggling over it with her sword through its eye. Before he could reach her, the monster slammed her into the wall before stumbling backward, dead.

Horrified, Seteth limped to Byleth, sniffing at her. Her head lolled as she groaned. She was bleeding from her leg and her lip. She wheezed.  _ No, no, no! Please be okay! _

He scooped her up in one of his giant paws and lifted off, struggling to keep flight with his mangled wing as he brought Byleth to the grand hall. He transformed back, carrying Byleth in his arms before collapsing in the floor before Manuela and Sylvain. Others surrounded them, and Flayn broke through the crowd.

“Father!” She screamed.

“I will be fine.” He wheezed. “Byleth--”  
Flayn looked to Byleth who lay next to him. She blanched as Byleth choked, struggling to breathe, wounded internally from the impact.

“If I heal her… the same thing could happen to me as it did to Rhea.” Flayn shook.

“I cannot lose you.” Seteth sobbed. “Not you too.”  
“You will not.” Flayn looked him in the eye. “You are our only hope. It can be reversed. You will have time.” Byleth stilled.

“Flayn, don’t. We do not know if it will work! Please don’t do this!” Seteth begged, tears staining his cheeks.

Flayn smiled at him as she laid her hands over Byleth, “I love you, father. You can do it.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she summoned her magic. A bright light flashed, blinding everyone and filling the hall.

Byleth gasped, her eyes snapped open. Her wounds were gone.

Seteth’s heart shattered, “No. No, Flayn. No!” He screamed. “No! Flayn!” He sobbed, reaching for his daughter. His fingers brushed against her sleeve. Solid. Cold.

Flayn had completely turned to stone.


	18. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth seeks out answers. Recalling details from her stay at the monastery, she begins to piece things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: no smut, only discoveries
> 
> Byleth is clever and figures out most of the curse! Seteth is there to confirm her answers.

“Come on, men! Let’s go. No holding back this time!” Jeralt rallied his men outside the forest. “We will go and rescue Byleth, destroying this place once and for all!”

The mercenaries cheered. Jeralt smirked. He had called everyone he knew, sent messages across Fodlan, near and far, to everyone he knew who could wield a weapon. They answered his call, coming to his aid, collecting in the village, preparing for war. Their march through the forest would take some time, but victory was certain.

\---

Byleth sat up, reaching up to touch the stone face over her. “Flayn?” She whispered. Around her, the enchanted residents of the monastery stared at her. Her heart sank, “Did I do this? What happened?”

She looked at them, turning until her eyes settled on Seteth. He sobbed on his knees, bleeding over the floor from his wounded leg.

“Seteth… you’re wounded. Someone go get some bandages and water, please!” She cried. The furniture moved into action around her as she crawled over to the beast. “Seteth, please, tell me what happened.” She laid her hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away.

He wept, “Flayn, no. She’s gone. Turned to stone, just like--” He choked. He couldn’t look at her. “We are lost.”

“No, no.” Byleth’s stomach churned. “No that’s not true. It’s not over.”

“She believed in you. She saved you…” He whispered. “Please… go. Leave me.”

Byleth refused, “Seteth, no. I want to help--” She reached up to stroke his face but he smacked her hand away.

“Leave!” He snarled.

She fell backward. Wounded by his reaction, she scrambled away, running across the grounds. Tears fell. Her chest felt like it was being torn apart.

_ Answers. I have to find answers. _

She ran across the bridge to the cathedral. There were only a handful of places left to search. She bolted through the cathedral, her feet pounding across the marbled floors, echoing in the chamber. She turned and burst through the side door, out onto the terrace, spying one of the final places she had yet to search: The goddess tower.

The tower loomed like a black shadow at the edge of the monastery. The large double doors were locked shut. Byleth pulled at the handles, desperate.  _ No, I’m not giving up. _ She cursed, beginning to charge against the doors, ramming her shoulder into them. They shook. She tried again, but the doors refused to budge. Again and again, she ran at them, under her shoulder ached. She could hardly breathe, reality setting in.

“I’m not giving up!” She screamed, kicking at the door. Thunder rumbled overhead, and droplets of rain spattered her cheeks before the sky opened fully over her. She continued, kicking and running at the door, screaming. The sky grew darker as the rain continued. Hours had passed and night fell.

She ran into the door again, slumping against it when it didn’t budge and sobbing.

A hand rested on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Seteth. His wounds were bandaged. His hair stuck to his face in the rain, his eyes solemn and red. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He pulled her back, stepping between her and the door.

Seteth inhaled, then a jet of flame burst from his mouth scorching the doors. The fire hissed in the rain, steam rising from his cheeks as the rain evaporated from the heat. He stood, breathing fire at the doors for several minutes until they creaked and broke. He stepped back, catching his breath.

The giant scorched hole before her was more welcoming than any other doorway. She ventured in, finding darkness. A puff behind her and Seteth had lit a lantern and handed it to her. Before them a spiral staircase circled downwards.

Without a word, Byleth went. Seteth followed silently behind. As they descended further, an eerie glow illuminated some of the stones, lighting the stairs. The green glow guided her further, and the stairs soon opened to a chamber.

“What is this place?” She asked.  
“Once it housed relics. They are long gone now.” Seteth replied, his voice soft.

Byleth held her lantern aloft, peering through the room. The glow from the stones was dim, but in the center of the room was a strange altar. She approached it, realizing there was something large on top of it. Something stone.

She froze.  _ Mostly stone. _ A woman lay on the altar as if she was dead, most of her body stone. Only her face remained flesh. She was still.  _ Stone. Like Flayn. _

“Did I do this, too?” She asked, looking to Seteth.

He shook his head. “No.”

“Is she dead?”

“We don’t know.”

“She wasn’t always stone… It’s the curse...”

“Yes.”

Byleth recalled all of her conversations about the monastery, about the curse, every detail she could imagine. She mulled them over, her mind racing.

“It hasn’t yet been one hundred years.”  
“Almost.”  
“And when that one hundred years is up, she’ll be completely stone.”

“Yes.” He exhaled.

“How much longer do you have?” She turned to face him.

“Only a few days.” He replied. “See even now how the stone creeps.”

Byleth turned back to study the stone-covered woman. “Is this… the Archbishop?”

“Yes. Who told you about--”  
“Manuela mentioned an Archbishop. Her robes look so formal and official.” Byleth replied, studying every detail.

“It’s a timer. For the curse.” She realized, things falling into place. “If you don’t break the curse before she’s completely stone then…”  
“The monastery will share a similar fate.” He answered. “Already many of the inhabitants have turned fully inanimate.”  
“And you and Flayn were different. So is she.” Byleth looked at the Archbishop again, noting the pale green eyebrows and lashes. “She’s like you. A dragon.”

“Yes.” Seteth breathed.  
“That’s why the curse didn’t affect you like the rest of them. It was different for you all. And someone put this curse on you… an enemy.”  
“An enemy of the Archbishop.” Seteth nodded. “Finally, the words. I can say it.” He gasped in relief. “Rhea is her name. She had made many enemies as leader of the church. Those enemies worked in dark magic, powerful stuff. Their curse was originally to destroy the monastery, wipe away its existence and the memory of those who ruled and supported the church.”  
“Flayn turned to stone healing me… so Rhea was keeping everyone from completely turning to furniture with magic of her own, slowly turning to stone over the century.” Byleth concluded. “And you… you had to take care of everyone. Manuela said you were responsible for a lot of things before this happened, but you were coldhearted. So your punishment was to care for everyone.”

Seteth hung his head. “I was. It turned me into this beast, manifesting itself between dragon and man. While I could shift freely to a dragon, I could only turn into a man during the full moon. That was my one chance to go out and try to break the curse.”

“Because no curse is absolute. In order for them to work, they have to give a tiny chance to the victim to break it, no matter how powerful.” Byleth added. “So you were that chance. But what could it be?”

“Flayn and others had their theories, but I do not know. Even if their theories were correct, I cannot say.” Seteth replied. “I had given up, long ago. It is why I asked you to leave. I did not want you to stay. You will only end up hurt here. See already the damage that has been done? I realized I could no longer keep you prisoner and make you suffer a fate similar to ours.”

Byleth swallowed. “There isn’t much time, then.”

“You would still try to break this curse?”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try.” She met his gaze.


	19. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth nears the answers she seeks, but time is running out. An army approaches the monastery, and Seteth gets ready to defend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19: smut! they're fucking against a door in the library, aw yis
> 
> This one is now ended! I might go ahead and start on my next fic, which was a lovely suggestion by Auron_Kale! you're the real MVP  
> I'll be using other's suggestions and prompts and expand on them/compile them as I continue stories in my other fics.
> 
> As always, if you haven't read my other Setleth fics, please check them out! I have a spicy modern AU that dabbles in the original plot, quick humorous DILF fic, and more!

Rain continued to drum on. The following morning, Seteth found more of the monastery inhabitants turned to lifeless objects. The pain of his and Flayn was too much to bear. The previous night, he stayed up with Byleth in the library, researching everything they could on curses until they fell asleep. He had left her to sleep in the library, covering her with a blanket before he did his rounds.

Monsters still approached the monastery, and he circled the grounds, driving them off either by fear or force. When he felt his work was done and the monsters were kept once again at bay, he returned to rest at last, transforming back and curling up next to his stone-cursed daughter in the great hall.

He slept there until Byleth found him that evening, bringing him food. She sat with him and ate quietly, keeping him company. Most of the inhabitants had resigned themselves to their fates. Few, like Sylvain and Claude, kept optimistic. They were the sole source of morale for the last souls behind.

\---

Byleth woke to find Seteth gone, remembering that she had fallen asleep next to him after dinner. She ventured to the goddess tower to check on Rhea, finding the stone now closing in, at her eyebrows. She swallowed the lump in her throat, hurrying back up to the library.

_ There must be only a day or so left. _

She pulled a stack of books from the shelves and poured over them the next several hours, reading anything and everything she could about hexes, enchantments, curses.  _ Nothing. Every curse is different, unique to the caster, tailored to the victim… _ She wandered over to the shelves after finishing another stack of books, running her finger along the spines.

“Byleth…” Seteth startled her from behind.

She whirled to see him, he held out a single red rose to her. “Seteth, you can’t sneak up on me like that.” She exhaled.

“I wanted to say that through all of this, you have been a light. I know we don’t have much time, so I wanted to thank you… I--” He choked, unable to continue. “Please, take this.”

She took the rose from him, smiling. She smelled it, “Seteth, you are so kind. I--” He cut her by placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Please,” his voice shook. He caressed her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers. His bright green eyes locked with hers.

She couldn’t resist that look, kissing him deeply, throwing her arms over his shoulders. She sighed. He groaned, moving down to kiss her neck. He pulled at her clothing, and she keened, allowing him to disrobe her.

In the quiet of the library, there was only their heavy breaths and shuffling. Byleth tore at his tattered clothes, freeing him of the rags. His cock sprang free, hard and dripping precum.

“If this is our last night, I want to give you everything.” He whispered. She shivered as he pressed against her, pushing her back against the library door, closing it completely.

She didn’t want to think about the curse, or their last moments, or any of that. All she wanted was him, to feel him, to appreciate him, to love him-- She gasped as he hiked up her leg, rutting against her. His tail coiled around her waist to support her. He reached down to the apex of her thighs, dipping a finger into her slick, spreading her nectar around her entrance. He kissed her softly, worshiping her with his lips, travelling downward to ravish her breasts.

“Seteth…” She moaned, bucking her hips over his hand. He pulled his fingers free of her, moving to position.

“Byleth, I want you.” His voice husky, pressing her into the door before hiking her leg up.

“I need you.” She countered, and he didn’t hesitate to oblige her, plunging his length into her. He pushed his weight and force to keep her up against the door, his thrusts short and deep. He moaned as she rippled around him, finding her first orgasm quickly. She clung to him, her grip tight on his shoulders. She adored him, needed him, wanted him then and always.

He grunted, her orgasm sending him to the edge. He delved into a desperate kiss, claiming her mouth as his pace quickened. Fervent to have her, he went harder into her, his fingers gripping tightly into her ass to hold her in place. His knot grew, slapping against her entrance.

She moaned into his mouth, tightening over him as her second orgasm approached. “Please, please.” He whispered, kissing her neck. “Oh, Byleth…” Her name a prayer.

He pressed harder into her, locking her against the door as his knot swelled inside. He jerked his hips once, twice, before she felt his warmth fill her. He trembled, his breath hot against her neck as he leaned against her, his weight and knot keeping her up against the door and holding them both in place. She moved to look him in the eye, wanting to tell him how she loved him, but she didn’t dare.  _ It’s just the heat of the moment. He has too much on his mind. I don’t want to be another problem. _

They stayed there silent, for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity that she wanted to savor and treasure, and eternity that delayed the impending doom of the monastery. His knot finally receded and they sank to the floor, cuddling against the door.

\---

Seteth kissed her and picked her up, carrying her over to the closest chaise by the desk where she worked. She dozed there as he looked over the piles of books she skimmed through.  _ Time is running out. The curse won’t let me say it. It must be the answer. Flayn was right. But how do I tell her? _

He glanced over his shoulder to see Blyeth slip into a snooze. Every book about magic was strewn out over the desk, on the floor, on the chairs. He furrowed his brow.  _ Flayn was right. She knew this from the beginning. _ He recalled the stories he used to read her when she was a child, of magic, wishes, fairies, and true love.

He hurried to the shelves, skimming through the titles, finding the children’s anthologies of old tales and fables. Glancing through them, he found one filled with the kind of stories he was after, and pulled it from the shelves. He placed it on her desk, clearing away the other books so that she would see it when she awoke.

_ She can sleep for now. There’s still a little time. _

He sighed, leaving her to sleep peacefully in the library.

Sylvain hurried up to him in the hallway. “Seteth, we have a problem. There is an army approaching the monastery!”

_ Is it worth defending anymore? _ His heart sank.  _ No, I have to try. If Byleth hasn’t given up, then I won’t. _

“Get whoever is left to build barricades at the gates. We have to do what we can to protect what’s left.” Seteth said. He raced outside, spreading his wings and leaping into the sky. He transformed, shattering the air with a deafening roar. In dragon form he circled over the forest, watching the army advance.

Monsters prowled around them, and they tightened their formation to deal with the creatures. This at least allowed Seteth some more time. He circled back to the monastery to help buffer defenses and build barricades. The sounds of shrieking monsters and the cries of warriors echoed through the trees beyond the gate.

The army wasn’t organized like an army, but rather looked like several bands of mercenaries combined. Seteth didn’t recall seeing Jeralt among them, but then again, would he have joined such a force? He glanced behind him at the monastery, wondering if Byleth mentioned anything to her father about her possibly staying. After Flayn turned to stone, could he keep Byleth from her father?

\---

Byleth picked up the book on the desk, examining it. It wasn’t like the other books she sourced for her research on curses.  _ Did Seteth leave this out for me? _ Confused, she flipped through the pages.  _ Old bedtime stories like dad used to tell me… _

She skimmed through a few of the stories. Some of them brought back memories. Yet this collection of tales was not a magic tome like the others. There was no information on spells or countercurses. These simple stories all ended the same: happily ever after. Byleth continued to look through the tales, each one different, yet the same theme remained. All of the problems were solved with true love.

She cocked an eyebrow.  _ It can’t be that simple, can it? It’s so… corny. _

But the thought of saying “I love you” to Seteth had her tingling all over. It felt right. The feeling filled every fiber of her being with an electric magic of its own and she wanted to scream it to the heavens.  _ Yes. This is it. Even if it fails, I need to tell him. _

A boom sounded, followed by the distant sound of shattering glass. Goosebumps crawled over her flesh. Her throat went dry. Time was running out. Byleth raced down to the main hall to see some of the inhabitants scurrying about.  
“What’s going on?” She asked, catching Hilda as she hopped across her path.

“We’re under attack!” Hilda replied.

There was another crash outside. Byleth backtracked to take the safest route back to her room, grabbing her sword. Emerging from her room, she saw Seteth’s draconic shadow fly overhead. A volley of arrows followed him, barely missing him.

Byleth charged for the gate, wielding her blade. Before her, the gates groaned, the rusted metal bending as the soldiers battered against it. Seteth landed at her side. She glanced up to him.

“You should get to safety.” He warned.

“I don’t want to leave you.” She shook her head. “You should fall back with the others.”

He snorted. There was a shriek of metal as the iron gates bent and broke. Soldiers began scaling and scrambling over the barricade, pouring in. Seeing Seteth, they charged at him while others remained behind to dismantle the barricade.

“Seteth, please!”

He reared up, emitting a terrible roar before spewing a jet of flame across the pathway. The fire rose to create a wall between them. Seteth paced along the line, looking over the fire at the soldiers who waited to strike.

“Byleth!” A voice shouted.

Her attention snapped to see Jeralt at the top of the barricade. He leapt down, brandishing his lance as he charged towards her. WIthout hesitation, he leapt through the wall of flame, while his men balked.

“Dad!” Byleth cried. “What are you doing?”  
“You didn’t come back, I was worried. I’m done waiting, I’m here to save you.” He turned to point his lance at Seteth. The dragon glared down at him. “I’m going to kill this beast once and for all.”

Byleth shoved her father’s lance aside with her sword, standing between him and Seteth. “No, you can’t do this. Leave him alone!”

Seteth growled, scooping Byleth up in a giant scaly paw and flying back to the classrooms where many of the remaining inhabitants gathered. “I can destroy the bridge. Stay out of danger.” He instructed. “Make sure the castle residents make it across the bridge before I destroy it. I’ll hold them off.”

Byleth led the inhabitants to the bridge, carrying what she could and watching them cross the bridge. As the last few made it to the bridge, she turned to see Seteth barrelling towards her from the graveyard.

Jeralt pursued him from behind, the fearsome bladebreaker faster and more reckless than the rest of his men. Byleth could hear the mercenaries ransacking and burning the monastery beyond. Her stomach churned.

Seteth was wounded, arrows protruding from his side. A great gash across his front and shoulder bled profusely. A lance impaled his shoulder at the end of the wound, an orange flag draped from its end. Jeralt carried a twin lance as he chased Seteth, bellowing curses.

Bright green eyes met her gaze, desperate, full of fear and sadness as he limped to her. The dragon leapt over to the bridge, soaring in midair as he readied to strike the stone. Byleth glanced back to see the last residents of the monastery lying still on the bridge, inanimate. Her blood ran cold.

She turned back to see Jeralt rushing to her, drawing back his lance. “No!” She screamed, running to stop him. He collided with her, knocking her backward as the lance left his hand. The killer throw she knew all too well from their mercenary exploits.

The lance buried itself in Seteth’s scaly chest. The dragon let out a cry, crumpling. His body limply skidded across the bridge, stopping next to the lifeless furniture.

Byleth screamed, “What have you done?” Her face white with horror, she looked from her father to the dragon. She raced to Seteth’s side as Jeralt stood, dumbfounded. “No, no, no! Please, please be okay.”

Seteth wheezed, his body contorting as his form shrank before her, transforming back to his half-human form. From transforming back, the weapons embedded in his flesh soon fell with a clatter to the ground around him. Seteth reached for Byleth before his arm fell limp into the pool of blood beneath him.

“Byleth… I am so sorry. I failed you.” Tears stained his cheeks as he looked up at her. She leaned over him, sobbing, brushing his wild green hair from his face.

“No, Seteth. I’m sorry. I was the one that failed you.” She wept.

“At least the others didn’t have to see it end like this.” He gave a weak smile. “I just wish I could have told you--” He was cut short, his eyes fading as he made a few final gasps.

“No, please Seteth. I wanted to tell you... Please hear me. I love you. I love you and I can’t go on living my life without you.” She sobbed, cradling his head.

There was a shift in the wind. A pulse swept through the air over the monastery. There was a sudden silence. Another pulse reverberated across the grounds. Soldiers gathered behind Jeralt, halting at his hand, staring as Byleth wept.

The eternally gray sky above them whirled, the clouds swirling before vanishing to reveal a painted sunset. Seteth’s body began to glow. It grew brighter and brighter, until the light blinded everyone around. Byleth shielded herself, falling backwards. Strange voices arose, with confused chatter.

The light faded. Byleth rubbed her eyes, then found a hand extending out to her. Before her, a beautiful man with green hair stood smiling.

“S-Seteth?” She gasped, taking his hand.

“May I borrow your overcoat? Before everyone else sees that I am indecent?” He chuckled.

She blushed and nodded, tearing off her overcoat and handing it to him so he could wrap it around himself. Behind him, strange people rose, some dressed in student uniforms, some in monastery robes. Their voices brought a slew questions, followed by a wave of elation as they rejoiced in being returned to their human selves.

“I knew you could do it!” A voice laughed behind Byleth. She turned to see Flayn push her way through the awestruck soldiers and run to her, embracing her. “I knew it! You saved us! The curse has been broken!”  
Seteth beamed as Flayn hugged him. “How did you do it?” She whispered.

“I’ll have to tell you later.” He chuckled. “It looks like we have a few other things to sort out.” He leaned over to nuzzle Byleth. “Thank you, Byleth. I love you. I wanted to tell you for so long.”

Byleth sniffed, laughing. “I love you too. I love you Seteth. Thank you. Thank you for helping me.” She clutched his hand, weaving her fingers with his.

“Curse?” Jeralt asked, bewildered at everything he had just seen. “Where did these people come from? What just happened?”

Byleth murmured to Seteth, “Go get some clothes and take care of your people. I’ve got to deal with mine.”


	20. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse has been broken! The monastery and its inhabitants are restored. A celebration ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20: The end! Smut at the end.
> 
> While I leave this fic somewhat open-ended I don't think I will expand on it further or make a sequel because I'm quite comfortable with it, and I'd love to leave it to the viewer's imagination.
> 
> I'm hoping my health will get better and then I will be making many illustrations for my fics someday!!!!
> 
> If you haven't checked out my other fics, please do! They're mostly Setleth smut. I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Stay tuned for my next somewhat canon-divergent adventure!

“The monastery’s been restored.” Byleth looked around, leading Jeralt and his men through the grand hall, which looked clean and bright. The holes in the crumbling ceiling were no more, and torches illuminated the room from gleaming sconces. Byleth proceeded to explain to her father the curse and how she worked to solve the mystery behind it, desperate to break it.

Jeralt sheepishly apologized, calling off his men. The two of them stood in the doorway of the hall, watching as the soldiers sat and lounged along the front steps of the monastery, chatting about everything they just witnessed.

“So what now, kid?” Jeralt asked.

“I hear that the Officer’s Academy here at Garreg Mach is in need of a new professor. One with experience in battle and strategy.” A clear voice said behind them. They turned to see Seteth in fine blue robes, a gilded circlet upon his brow. Next to him, Byleth recognized the archbishop, Rhea.

Byleth looked to her father inquisitively. “Could I?”

Jeralt tousled her hair. “That’s for you to decide, kid. Maybe it’s time you make your own life outside of mercenary work.”  
Byleth turned to Seteth and nodded, beaming. She reached for his hand and he took it, kissing her.

Jeralt stammered, “Ah, well.  _ That  _ might take a little getting used to.”

Rhea spoke next, “As the Archbishop, I will be working on rebuilding the Knights of Seiros. They aid the people of Fodlan against bandits and help settle disputes. They could use an experienced captain.” She eyed Jeralt.

“Hm, well maybe I could stick around for a bit.” Jeralt smirked.

\---

That evening a grand banquet was held in celebration of the curse. Byleth was seated as the guest of honor, and Jeralt and his men were welcomed to the monastery and offered jobs. As the celebration went on, Byleth excused herself for a moment of fresh air.

Being hailed as a hero was new to her, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to it. “I don’t feel like a hero.” She sighed to herself.

“You do not have to call yourself a hero if you do not want to.” Seteth’s voice startled her.  
She whirled around, folding her arms. “You really must stop sneaking up on me like that.”

He chuckled. “Is there something bothering you?”  
“I wonder if the people who put the curse on Garreg Mach are still out there.” She said. “I’m worried.”  
“We will find them.” He assured her, holding her hands in his and resting his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes, his face flushing. “And maybe after we end that adventure, we could marry.”

She turned bright red, a smile traversing her face. “I would like that very much.” She whispered before kissing him.

“Oh, there you two are. Do you not want to come inside to dance? Manuela is going to sing!” Flayn called to them from the doorway.  
“We’ll be right there!” Byleth replied.

“Perhaps we could hold off on telling Flayn, she has had enough excitement for a while.” Seteth said.

“A secret like that sounds fun.” She smirked.

“I have another secret for you,” He murmured, a glint in his eye. She cocked an eyebrow, pulling back to regard him.

Horns sprouted from his head, and scales appeared around his eyes, flecking his cheeks. A long tail extended out from under his robe, coiling around her waist. He grinned, baring his fangs.

“Oh my. That  _ is  _ quite the secret.” She giggled. “I suppose you can change at will?”

“I can. I rather like it, too.” He purred into her ear. “I think this secret is a little more fun, do you not agree?”

She laughed and kissed him deeply, passionately. “Change back so we can go dance. After the banquet, I’m all yours,  _ beast _ .”

\---

Long after the banquet ended, Seteth and Byleth stole away to the deserted bathhouse. Drawing a warm bath, they disrobed and sank into the water, kissing. Byleth sighed against Seteth’s lips as she palmed his cock. He moaned, and as he grew hard, he transformed back into the half-man half-dragon beast.  
“I like it like this.” He murmured, prowling in a circle around her as he ogled her.  
Byleth smirked, “You really are a beast, aren’t you?”

He laughed and captured her in an embrace, his tail rubbing against her slit as he pulled and pinched her nipples from behind. He kissed her neck as he touched her, drawing a moan from her. The contented rumble in his chest grew as he inhaled her scent, his erection pressing against her ass.  
“Come, take me beast.” She taunted, wiggling her ass against him.

He eased her forward, bending her over. She planted her arms to steady herself on the edge of the bath, spying him from over her shoulder. His tail moved around her, the tip drawing across her lips in a question. She parted her mouth, sucking on his tail.

He groaned, his hard cock easing into her entrance. She squeezed him, trembling from the initial breach. He leaned forward, cupping a breast in his hand and further pushing his length into her. She suckled his tail eagerly, bucking her hips back against him. As he bottomed out inside her, his knot began to swell.

She whimpered, feeling the pleasant stretch, craving it. His claws raked up her back and into her hair, grabbing a fistful. She keened as he pulled her hair. She arched her back, whining as he held her still over his cock.

“Seteth,  _ please _ .” She begged.

He hummed, beginning to thrust slowly, savoring all of her. She was so warm, tight, perfect. His tail wrapped around her torso, helping his speed and movement. He kneaded her breast as he continued, fucking her faster, harder, deeper. She soaked his cock, her nectar allowing his growing know to slide in easier.

“Ah, Byleth, I love you.” He shuddered, his scales rippling over his body as she squeezed him in an orgasm.

“I love you, Seteth!” She gasped. “Please don’t stop.”

The tip of his tail brushed against her rear hole as he quickened his pace. She whined, and he finally obliged her, his tail entering her hole and fucking her backside in a steady rhythm. She was in ecstasy, her body overwhelmed with warm pleasure.

Seteth neared the edge, his thrusts wild and frantic. He wanted her, needed her, desperately. His knot swelled as he found release, locking her in place as he rutted his hips against her. He threw himself over her back, clutching greedily at her breasts as his teeth sank into the nape of her neck. She cried out, convulsing over him, her orgasm milking him through the end of his release. He moaned against her flesh, kissing and licking her over the mark as he spilled into her.

Panting, Seteth carried her out of the bath, laying them out on the tile. He spooned her, kissing her neck and purring as he embraced her tightly. She sighed, content. This time, she did not move or pull.

“If you can transform back into a human now, then wouldn’t that mean your knot would disappear as well?” She asked.

“Yes.” He murmured against her soft skin.

She huffed, expectant.  
“I rather like this.” He nipped at her neck, rolling his hips into her. She moaned from the sensation. “And it sounds like you do as well.”

She blushed, “Fine, maybe I like it.”

“Don’t worry my love, we have a lifetime ahead of us. I’m sure there will be a rare occasion where I won’t knot you.” He mused.  
Her laughter was like music to his ears. A wonderful music that at last tamed the savage beast.


End file.
